


Hands To Myself

by cellostiel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic Character, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Protected Sex, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic relationship, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Trans Reid, Transgender Reid, jerking off, lubrication kink, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need me to help you um- to get settled or anything?" Reid gives him a look, and Morgan holds his hands up, saying, "Hotch's words, not mine." </p><p>Reid snorts, unlocking his door. "No, uh, I think I'll be fine. I've done this before, you know. Mostly on my own." Morgan tries not to think too hard about 'mostly' as Reid steps inside and waves Morgan in after him.</p><p>~</p><p>Morgan drives a 'sick' Reid home from work, and makes some discoveries like: Reid is an omega. Also, Reid likes him? Maybe? Morgan hopes so.</p><p>A/B/O au but with trans!Reid and healthy discussions of consent and no creepiness or cis mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! So, I wanted to do an a/b/o au, but every time I try & do one, I have to manipulate it until it satisfies my consent needs, and now my trans ones as well. So basically in this au a/b/o status is a more complex 'biological sex', and gender is a more casual and accepted thing. Also, both Morgan and Reid are aro-spec, and their relationship in this is going to be queerplatonic with traditionally romantically-coded expressions of affection like kissing, sex, dating, terms like 'boyfriend', etc. 
> 
> There's no smut in this chapter, but there will be smut fairly soon! I'm talking like in the next couple chapters. Also, the warnings may change depending on how much I decide to detail the cases they work on. (Also there might be background poly!Prentiss, haven't decided yet hehe) Title used to be "I Mean,," in case anyone read it as that first & is wondering if this is the same fic.
> 
> Let me know if you need anything tagged, and enjoy!

Paperwork sucks ass. It sucks so much ass, that it should take home the gold medal for ass-sucking. 

"Hey, Morgan, wanna grab some lunch?" Prentiss asks, leaning on the divider. 

"Can't. Gotta finish up these reports."

"You're still on that? I finished mine like an hour ago."

"Well, we can't all be as efficient as you." He flashes a smile up at her, and she laughs. 

"At least you're not alone." she says. Morgan raises a brow, and she jerks her head towards Reid's desk. "Looks like Reid's struggling over there, too." 

"Huh. Usually Reid wraps his up pretty quick." 

"Must be having an off day or something." Prentiss guesses, shrugging. "Anyway, you want me to pick something up for you?"

"You're an angel, Prentiss."

"I'll text you when I get there," she chuckles, pushing off the divider. "Don't hurt yourself writing up that report!"

Morgan shakes his head and returns to his paperwork, frowning at the twenty pages he still has left to fill out. He glances up at Reid, who, true to Prentiss' word, seems to be having a rough go of it. He's hunched over his desk, one hand supporting his head and rubbing at his temple. He keeps shifting uncomfortably, almost squirming in his seat, and his expression is turning more and more annoyed by the second. 

Morgan opens his mouth to ask him what's wrong, but Reid shoots up out of his chair and strides off towards the bathrooms before he can get a word out. Shrugging, Morgan figures Reid had a bad breakfast and goes back to work.

He's made about three and a half pages of progress when someone approaches his desk. He looks up to find Hotch, worry pinching the man's face.

"Something wrong?" Morgan asks, turning his chair to face him. "What, a new case already?"

"No, JJ hasn't given us anything yet. She had to leave early today, actually."

"She okay?"

"She's fine. But Reid is having a… personal emergency, and normally she drives him home on such an occasion." 

"Stomach problems constitute a personal emergency?" Morgan asks, smirking. Hotch sighs.

"It's a bit more complex than that."

"So, what, you want me to take him home?"

"I would do it, but I have meetings the rest of the day, and I need someone to stick around for a bit to make sure he settles in okay." 

Morgan shrugs. "Yeah, okay. Guess I can help the kid out." 

Hotch nods sharply. "Thank you, Morgan. Reid can explain more on the way. Take care of him."

"Yeah, sure," Morgan says as Hotch walks away, not really sure what more explaining needs to be done. Ah, well, whatever. He'll find out eventually. He pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Prentiss to inform her of the change of plans. 

Reid appears from the vending machines a minute later, fiddling with a water bottle as he crosses over to his own desk. Morgan watches as Reid twitchily collects his things, finally slinging his bag over his shoulders. 

"Ready to go?" Morgan asks, grabbing his keys as Reid approaches him. 

"Yeah," Reid nods, his hands wrapped around the water bottle, squeezing it and making the plastic crackle. "Did Hotch, uh, explain the situation?"

"Something about a personal emergency? He didn't go into any more detail than that."

"Oh, uh, good, good." Reid chews his lip, following Morgan out of the bullpen. "I'll uh, I'll explain in the car."

"It's cool man," Morgan says, jabbing the elevator button. "You don't need to give me any details."

"I- I think you should know, though." Reid says anxiously, getting into the elevator. 

"Reid, you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to." Morgan assures him. 

"I do, though." Reid insists, swiping his hair out of his face. "It's just, um, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, whatever it is, no judgement. Promise. And I won't go telling everyone, either."

Reid lets out a small breath, relaxing somewhat. "Thanks, Morgan."

Morgan grins, clapping Reid's shoulder. "Of course, man. What're friends for?" Reid flushes and ducks his head, stepping away and out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. They walk to Morgan's car in silence, Reid fidgeting nervously the entire way. Once in the car, Morgan goes to turn the ignition, asking, "Your house, right?"

"Um," Reid starts, putting his hand on Morgan's to stop him. "I- I feel like i should explain, first. While the car is stationary."

"Okay." Morgan agrees easily, leaving the keys unturned. Reid removes his hand and takes a deep breath, staring at the console between them and all but crushing the bottle in his hands.

"So, um, I'm not sure how- how aware you are of- um-" His face flushes more, and he coughs. "I mean, it's not exactly something you discuss with your coworkers, so I don't know why you would be, but-"

"Reid, what is it?"

"Did you know that nearly 30% of omegas don't identify as female?" Reid blurts. "And only about 60% of  _ that _ group identify as male. The rest identify somewhere outside of the binary, or even as having no gender at all. Oddly enough, the statistics are actually lower for those born as alphas, with 26% of them identifying as something other than male. As for betas, well, their gender expression is fairly evenly spread all over the spectrum, with slightly higher percentages for binary genders and genders in-line with what they were assigned at birth. It's an interesting phenomenon, actually - because betas aren't usually burdened with such heavy social conditioning and expectations related to their gender, they feel freer to explore it than an alpha or an omega would, and even those that identify within the binary are much more likely to express their gender in non-conforming ways than binary alphas and omegas, even ones that identify as trans. And did you know that-"

"Reid," Morgan cuts him off, his smile somewhere between amusement and worry. "As interesting as all that is, really, do you have a point?" 

"My point, right. My point, um, my point is…" He shifts in his seat, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I'm part of that 30%, and while testosterone can decrease the amount of heats an omega experiences, unfortunately it doesn't completely eradicate them, and even with hormone blockers, I- I still get them, every so often. Usually not more than two times a year, sometimes three." Reid stares intently down at his lap, a furious blush on his face. Morgan blinks at him, processing the words.

"Oh." Morgan says. "Okay. Uh, do you need to stop anywhere on the way for- um- I don't know, supplies?"

A ghost of a smile plays on Reid's lips. "No, I stay pretty well stocked up. Thanks, though." 

"Of course, man. Was that all?"

Reid nods. "And you're, uh, you're okay with it?"

Morgan gives him a look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Reid shrugs awkwardly, looking away out the window. "You know how people are. You can never really know how someone's going to react."

"People are assholes." Morgan agrees. "But you're one of my best friends, Reid. Short of hurting someone who didn't deserve it, there's nothing you could do or be that would make me think less of you."

Reid ducks his head. "Thank you, Morgan."

"Don't thank me for being decent," Morgan says lightly, tapping his fist against Reid's shoulder. "Just home, then?"

"Yeah." Reid finally relaxes, leaning back in his seat. "Thanks for driving me." 

"JJ normally does it?" Morgan asks, starting the engine. 

"It doesn't happen often, but sometimes it catches me off guard at work. JJ was there the first time it happened, and she helped me out. From there, it just became a regular thing." 

Morgan nods, twisting to look behind them as he pulls out of his spot. He's used to JJ and Penelope having to take off time every few months, JJ less so since she had her kid, but he never thought twice about Reid's absence. He figured the kid just got sick easily, with how skinny he is and how much coffee he knocks back on a daily basis. He knew about Elle because she told him, but he'd never suspected that Reid… but then, why would he? It's not like he gives any thought to his teammate's genders outside of the extremely rare times they do come up. 

Reid fiddles with the radio as they drive, hesitating on a talk radio station for a few moments before settling on one of Morgan's presets. Morgan almost tells Reid to switch it back to the talk radio, but when he glances over, Reid is staring out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

They reach Reid's building, and Morgan insists on walking him up to the door. Reid opens his mouth like he's about to launch into a lecture about how he can handle himself, his biological leanings don't make him some damsel in distress that Morgan needs to protect - all things that Morgan knows - but he decides against it with a small huff, leading the way up to his apartment. 

"You need me to help you um- to get settled or anything?" Reid gives him a look, and Morgan holds his hands up, saying, "Hotch's words, not mine." 

Reid snorts, unlocking his door. "No, uh, I think I'll be fine. I've done this before, you know. Mostly on my own." Morgan tries not to think too hard about 'mostly' as Reid steps inside and waves Morgan in after him. "I feel like I should make some kind of host-ly gesture but um, I don't really… Um, maybe some coffee for the road?"

"It's fine, Reid," Morgan assures him. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Um, Morgan,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again, for driving me. And for… you know, for being so understanding. I uh, I haven't had a whole lot of that in my life." Reid ducks his head a bit, avoiding Morgan's gaze, and christ, the things this kid does to his heart. 

"Hey," Morgan takes a step closer, puts his hand on Reid's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "You know how much I care about you, right? How much the whole team cares about you? I know it's hard, but you don't gotta be scared of stuff like that with us." Reid looks up at him tentatively, and Morgan gives him a reassuring grin. "We got your back, kid." 

Reid opens his mouth, and Morgan expects another string of gratitudes and apologies, but instead Reid's eyes flick to his mouth, and then Reid is leaning in and kissing him.

It's over as soon as it began, Morgan too stunned to do anything and Reid stumbling back and- 

"I'm really sorry- shit, fuck- I'm so sorry, Morgan, I shouldn't have- fuck,  _ fuck-"  _ Ah, there's the string of apologies. 

"Hey, hey," Morgan says quickly, snapping out of his stupor. "It's okay Reid, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have put my hand on you like that, knowing you're about to- um-"

Reid's shaking his head, saying, "No, no, it's my-"

"Reid, it's fine." Morgan insists. "It's just the hormones; it has nothing to do with me, I get it." 

Reid's face is beet red where he's hiding it behind his hands, and Morgan has to bite his lip not to laugh at how adorable it is. "Really, Reid," he says. "Don't worry about it. I'll just- I'll get outta your way. See you at work." Reid nods, and Morgan leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

"Fuck," he mutters, rubbing a hand over his mouth as he gets into the elevator down to the carpark. Fuck, of all the times he's thought about kissing Reid, none of them- none of them were like that. He's pictured Reid needy and kissing him like a man dying, sure, but not with the dubious consent of heat hormones driving that need. Once Reid is clearheaded again, Morgan'll try and talk to him about it. If it's just that Morgan was the only one there and Reid wants to forget it ever happened, then Morgan will respect that and leave it alone. But if Reid's actions speak to some unspoken feelings he may have for Morgan, then… well, then they'll  _ really _ need to talk.

He drives back to the office, and by the time he arrives, Prentiss is back at her desk, and there's a bag from their favorite diner on his desk.

"It's your favorite." Prentiss sing-songs.

"Emily, you're a godsend." he tells her, flopping down at his desk and reaching for the bag. 

"Reid okay?" she asks, glancing over at his empty desk.

"Yeah, he's just got like a bug or something." 

"Oh. Well, I hope he feels better."

"I'm sure he'll bounce back in a few days." Morgan assures her. Prentiss frowns worriedly, but nods and turns back to her work. Morgan turns his own focus to his food, determined not to worry too hard about Reid or the kiss until Reid himself is back in action. Which, easier said than done. He'll start after lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morgan and Reid, sitting in a tree," JJ sings, wagging her eyebrows at them.
> 
> "I still don't know what that song has to do with anything." Reid says, frowning. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Morgan and Reid get a chance to talk about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes there is making out in this chapter & talk of QPRs!! and there is definitely smut in the next chapter! sorry for the wait!
> 
> warning for a brief mention of a case's premise, but other than that I think this one is pretty warning-free? as always, let me know! also, lemme know if the texting part is hard to read/understand & I'll do my best to fix it!

Reid returns to work four days later, and Morgan catches him huddled over a large cup of coffee at his desk, looking like a digruntled cat. 

"Hey, kid, how you feeling?" Morgan asks, leaning against the desk divider. Reid gives him a flat look. 

"Like death." 

Morgan laughs. "Anything I can do to fix that?"

Reid eyes him, sipping at his coffee. "You don't want to ask me about Thursday?"

"Not if you don't wanna talk about it." Morgan says honestly. "I just wanted to come check on you."

Reid glances down at his desk, chewing on his lip. "We should get lunch together. Talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I'll come get you at lunch. Your pick."

Reid's mouth twitches in a smile. "Thanks."

Morgan nods and returns to his desk, anticipation knotting up in his chest. Fuck, he hasn't been this nervous about going to lunch with someone since college.

  
  
  


He spends most of the day shuffling through paperwork, and at lunch, he gets up to go get Reid just as JJ comes sweeping in, announcing a case. Morgan curses and follows her to the conference room.

They're briefed - there's a killer in Minnesota shooting young men in their 20's - and Hotch calls wheels-up in thirty. Morgan sighs and prepares himself for a long case, but then Reid asks, "Hey Morgan, can I, uh, can I ride with you to the jet?"

"What?" Morgan asks before the words catch up with him. "Oh. Yeah, of course. Grab your go bag and meet me at the car." Reid gives him a tiny smile and a nod, and all the nerves Morgan thought he'd shaken off come flooding back. 

Reid grabs his bag and they catch an elevator down together, the ride silent and awkward. Out of the corner of his eye, Morgan can see Reid chewing on his lip and wringing his satchel's strap in his hands. 

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asks quietly as they start towards the car. 

"Yeah!" Reid says a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm- I'm good. It's just-" He cuts off, and Morgan pauses by the driver's door, waiting for him to finish. But Reid motions for him to get in.

Morgan slips into the driver's seat, throwing his bag into the back, and Reid takes the passenger side, setting his bag in his lap and still not continuing his thought. 

"Reid-" Morgan starts. 

"I like you." Reid blurts. 

Oh. That's… not really what he was expecting.

"I, uh, I like you, Morgan, and that- that kiss, it wasn't… because of my- my hormones, or anything like that- I mean I probably wouldn't have actually made a move normally- but it- it was because I like you, and I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for a while, actually. Almost since we met, and- and that might've been too much to say, and I should just shut up now."

"Reid-"

"And I know that- that you probably don't- and that's fine! I don't- I don't expect you to…" Reid trails off, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. "But I thought you should know. We can just- we can just forget I ever said - or did - anything if you want."

"Reid." Morgan says. Reid finally seems to have shut up for good, staring down at his lap. "Reid, look at me." It takes a couple minutes, but Reid does glance up at him. "Reid, I don't want to forget. The only part of that kiss I didn't want was the part where I wasn't sure if you were able to properly consent to it." 

Reid frowns. "What do you mean? I initiated it."

"Yeah, well, drunk people can initiate things, too. Doesn't mean they're in any state to consent." 

"You think my heat hormones make me drunk?" Reid asks, face screwing up in confusion. "I mean- I guess I can see how that might be misconceived. But at the most, I get - using the alcohol analogy - buzzed. I'm still in full control of my faculties, I'm just- well- just really horny." He shrugs, color high on his cheeks. "My inhibitions might get lowered a little, but I can still consent, Morgan. I um, I do appreciate your worry over the matter, though. Not everyone would take that into consideration."

Morgan nods a little numbly. "Uh yeah, sure. So you-"

"I like you. And I would enjoy um- I would enjoy kissing you and- and other… activities, were you up for them. In a, well, in a romantic capacity, I suppose."

Morgan raises a brow. "You suppose?"

"I, um," Reid bites his lip, looking away. "I know this is probably confusing, considering I just declared feelings for you, but- I don't really… I don't understand romantic feelings. And not just- I know I can be naive, but- but this isn't that. I don't get romantic feelings. In both senses of the wording. I don't understand it, and I don't believe I experience it."

Morgan nods slowly. "Yeah, I get that. Part of me understands the appeal, but um, I think we're in the same boat here, Reid."

Reid looks up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. So, uh, if you're… not romantic, what do you want out of this?" He gestures a bit between them, and Reid flushes. 

"Um, intimacy, I guess? The physical kind. Something more than the traditional platonic friendship, but no romance. But, um, some emotional attachment. Something more than 'just' sex."

Morgan smiles. "Not gonna lie, kid, that sounds pretty damn good." 

Reid frowns. "Just sex?"

"No, dummy, the thing you just described. With the physical and emotional intimacy minus the romance."

"There's, um, actually a word for that."

"Yeah?"

"Queerplatonic?" Reid says, like he's looking for confirmation from Morgan. Morgan blinks.

"Oh yeah, shit, I completely forgot about that. I think Penelope mentioned that once. Said me and her were kinda like that. P and I don't kiss or fuck, though." 

"O-oh," Reid says. "Good? I mean, not that I'd tell you to stop if you were. Um, so, you'd be interested in… with me?"

"Hell yeah," Morgan says, grinning. "I'm interested in anything you're willing to give me, honestly."

Morgan can't tell if the face Reid is making is him gaping, thinking, or what, but he doesn't expect Reid to ask, voice cracking, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes-" Reid surges forward and kisses him, one hand cupping Morgan's neck. Morgan hums into the kiss, kissing back now that he can. He reaches up and puts a hand on Reid's shoulder, slowly sliding it up to cradle Reid's jaw. Reid makes a high noise in the back of his throat, pressing closer to deepen the kiss. It's awkward with the shift gear between them, and Morgan is distantly aware that they're going to be late if this keeps up, but Reid is warm and here and kissing him like he'll never get another chance, and Morgan's pretty hard pressed to put a stop to it.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, but Morgan ignores it, slipping his hand into Reid's hair and curling his fingers there. Reid moans, but he pulls away a little to ask, "Shouldn't- shouldn't you, uh, check that?" 

Morgan makes a noncommittal noise, kissing him. Reid smiles into the kiss, nipping lightly at Morgan's bottom lip. 

Morgan's phone buzzes again, and Reid pulls away, sighing. "You should get that."

"Right," Reluctantly, Morgan pulls out his phone to check it. Both texts are from Penelope. 

_ 'oh my god??? derek oh my god are you smooching who i think ur smooching holy shit' _

_ 'okay boy as happy as I am for you I think Hotch is looking for you and you boys are going to be in TR OUBLE' _

"Shit." Morgan mutters. "Hotch is looking for us. Also, Garcia might've seen us making out." Reid goes beet red.

"Oh. W-we should get going, then."

Morgan agrees, starting the car. "When we get back, we should talk more about… this. And make out more."

"Well, that's a given." Reid snorts. Morgan grins. 

"Sounds like a date. Shit, I mean-"

"No, I- I like dates." Reid says, smiling shyly.

"Good." Morgan says, nodding and smiling like a damn fool. "Good." He throws the car into reverse and starts pulling out of the space. "Let's get going, then."

 

~

 

Reid sits next to him on the couch on the plane back, dozing off quickly. Morgan's tempted to let him rest against his shoulder, but they haven't talked about what to tell the others yet, and something like that might be too obvious. So instead he just makes sure Reid has a makeshift pillow and tries not to smile at him too fondly as they make their way home. 

Within fifteen minutes of takeoff, with Reid just having fallen asleep next to him, Garcia starts blowing up Morgan's phone with texts. 

_ 'alright case over time to spill the beans hot stuff' _

Morgan heaves a fond sigh and texts back, 

\-- _ not much to tell? you saw most of it _

_ 'okay but like, are you guys together now?? bc that was some pretty feelingsy smooching going on & u two were grinning like highschoolers going to prom' _

_ \--well we did talk to each other a bit & I told him I wasn't… you know _

_ 'ohhh the arospec thing?' _

_ \--not in as many words, but yeah. _

_ \--he's cool with it and actually he's interested in like, fuck what's the word _

_ \--queerplatonic? _

_ 'omg you guys are zucchinis now?' _

_ \--P I don't know what that means _

_ 'I'll explain when you get back. so you guys are like. a qp item?' _

_ \--I guess? we like each other and we wanna be together but like, not really romantically, so. yes? _

_ 'oh baby I'm so happy for you!!!!! you finally got that little genius' _

_ \--thanks, P. I'm gonna catch some zs, we can pick up tomorrow? _

_ 'sounds perfect honeybunch. have a safe flight <3' _

_ \--see you tomorrow <3 _

"Everything okay?" Reid asks sleepily, lifting his head to peer at Morgan.

"Yeah, just Garcia asking about earlier."

"Um, can I ask what you told her?"

Morgan shows him the texts, and Reid nods slowly. "Okay. Also, zucchini is a pet name for a queerplatonic partner." 

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend that makes sense." Morgan laughs. 

"Yeah, I never really got it either." Reid says, grinning. "It is sort of charming though."

"Yeah?"

Reid shrugs. "I mean, I can see the appeal." He gives Morgan a look, and oh, sneaky kid's talking about more than just the petname.

Morgan returns the kid's grin, saying, "Yeah, I guess I can kinda see it, too. Even if it's dorky." 

"It's not dorky!" Reid argues, but he's laughing, shoving at Morgan's leg with his foot. 

"Oh, it's dorky, wonder kid. Sorry to break it to you." 

"You're a jerk." Reid laughs. 

"What? I'm just telling the truth here." Morgan says, laughing along as he pushes at Reid's ankle. Reid is a fucking sight, laughing harder than Morgan's seen him do in far too long, color dusting his cheeks and crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. If he could kiss him here and now, he would. 

"Morgan and Reid, sitting in a tree," JJ sings, wagging her eyebrows at them. Morgan flushes, realizing his hand is lingering on Reid's ankle. 

"I still don't know what that song has to do with anything." Reid says, frowning. 

"Lemme fill it in for you, Reid," Prentiss says, grinning wickedly. "Morgan and Reid, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Reid goes beet red, and Morgan kicks Prentiss' seat. She just cackles and continues, "First comes love,"

"Then comes marriage," JJ continues. 

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Rossi finishes off, smirking from across the plane.

"Agents," Hotch says exasperatedly, "can we at least  _ pretend _ we're all adults?"

"Not when Morgan and Reid are over there snuggling!" Prentiss says, pointing at them. 

"We're not snuggling!" Morgan protests.

"Oh please, you two are totally smitten." JJ laughs.

"Children." Hotch says, mouth ever so slightly hitched in a smile. "I will turn this plane around. If Morgan and Reid want to snuggle, let them."

"Hotch!" Reid's voice cracks, and Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi's snickers turn into full laughter. Hotch actually smiles. 

"You guys suck." Morgan sighs, but squeezes where his hand is still on Reid's ankle. Reid blushes nicely and leans into the touch. Oh he is so fucking kissing this kid at the first opportunity.

 

~

 

"Hey," Reid starts as Morgan is pulling up next to Reid's car i the BAU parking complex. "Would you, um, want to come over? I'm not- I'm not saying we have to do anything, but we could um, talk about it? And about… this? Us?"

"Yeah, kid. That sounds good. You want me to drive us there or you wanna go separate?"

"Um, separately would be more practical unless you were to sleep over. Which I'm not- I'm not saying you should- but I'm not saying you shouldn't either, I-"

"Reid," Morgan cuts him off, laughing lightly. "It's okay, I get it. Take your car, I'll meet you there."

Reid nods, chewing on his lip a moment before asking, "Can I kiss you real quick before I go?"

"Of course." They lean into each other, and Reid presses a soft, lingering kiss to Morgan's lips. Morgan smiles as they pull away, and Reid mirrors it shyly. 

"See you at my place." Reid says, opening the passenger door. 

"See you there, Prettyboy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid lets out a short laugh, adding, "I've never had anyone touch me like this period, actually."
> 
> "Really? Not even that movie star?"
> 
> "We only kissed. And I didn't intend to sleep with her." 
> 
> "Yeah? So you intend to sleep with me?"
> 
> "I thought me buying condoms would have made it obvious. Aren't you supposed to be a profiler?"
> 
> ~
> 
> Morgan and Reid go back to Reid's place. Smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello I promised smut and here it is! I feel like I should maybe add 'lubrication kink' to the tages hehe... but I mean it kinda comes with the abo territory, so....
> 
> also, huge thanks to my cupcake angrygoomba for helping me! I've been a total scatterbrain the past few chapters, forgetting to mention them!
> 
> warning for some discussion of what to call things, and the use of some 'anatomically correct' terms (one of which is used solely by the trans person, the other only with the permission of the trans person). as always, let me know if there's anything else!

Morgan is fucking nervous as he makes his way to Reid's. He knows they're probably just going to talk until it's late enough that Morgan has to go home, but now that Reid's laid the other possibility on the table… Well, that would be a nice way to cap off the evening. 

At a stoplight, he idly pictures Reid on his lap, kissing him deep and dirty, his hands on Reid's hips, pulling him flush against himself and grinding their- oh. Come to think of it, does Reid have-? No, no, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Not unless Reid invites him to ask about it or just tells him. Or the third option where Reid shows him and gives him some hands-on experience. 

A car behind him honks for him to get going, and shit, how long has he been daydreaming at this light? Get it together, Morgan. You're just going to talk about your relationship. Sure, there is a somewhat slim chance you may get laid, but the relationship thing is the important part here. You don't want to mess this up. Shit, if you fuck this up…

Fuck, now he's distracted for a much less fun reason. What if he does fuck it up? He and Penelope work queerplatonically, but they don't kiss or fuck or complicate things with romantic-type stuff. He and Reid agreed on no romantic stuff, but it's still a lot like a romantic relationship, isn't it? Fuck, Morgan's not very good at those. But maybe taking out the romance will be what he needs to make it work. Or maybe it'll work because it's Reid. 

Know what? Fuck 'maybe.' He's gonna make this fucking work, because it's Reid, and he fucking loves the kid, and he wants to be with him in whatever way Reid wants. He wants to fucking kiss Reid and hold him and fuck him and take him out on dates to the museum or the aquarium or even that shitty thai place Reid likes. 

Shit, he's in pretty deep, huh? Well, at least it seems like Reid's fairly deep in it, too. 

He gets to Reid's building, surprised to see Reid's car not in his space yet. He considers calling him to make sure he's okay, but he might just be caught up in traffic or a wrong turn, so he'll give it a few minutes. 

A few minutes turns into fifteen, and Morgan has his phone out and is considering calling Penelope for a gps trace on Reid's phone when the man himself pulls into the parking complex. 

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Reid asks, climbing out of his car. 

"Just a bit. Where were you? Had me worried."

"Oh, I, um, I stopped at the CVS on the way. I, uh, thought we should be prepared, in case… you know." He's blushing furiously as he retrieves a grocery bag from the passenger seat, and Morgan catches his drift. 

"Oh. Y-yeah, smart thinking."

"I have an IQ of 176, my thoughts are always smart thinking."

"Okay, smartass." Morgan says, lightly elbowing Reid's side. "Let's get inside." He starts towards the elevators, and Reid nods quickly and follows him. 

The ride up to Reid's floor and the walk down the hall to his door are spent in somewhat awkward silence, neither sure what to talk about besides the elephant in the room. 

"Do you, do you want some coffee, or?" Reid asks, unlocking the door. Morgan can see Reid's fingers twitch, knows he needs something to do, so he agrees. Reid sets the bag down on the couch and crosses over to his kitchenette. "Decaf okay?"

"Sure." Morgan follows him, taking a seat at the counter and trying to ignore the bag of most likely condoms and lube sitting not five feet behind him. 

"So, um," Reid says once the coffee is brewing, fiddling with the grounds scoop. "Is- is a queerplatonic relationship okay with you? Or we could call it quasiplatonic, if you'd prefer."

"Either is fine. And yeah, it… sounds really nice, actually. I mean I- I like some romantic things, like going out on dates and holding hands and crap like that, but thinking about them without the romance aspect kinda… makes them a lot more appealing, you know?"

Reid smiles softly. "Yeah, I do. And I, uh, I like that sort of stuff, too. Dates, hand-holding, kissing, sex, terms of endearment… and I don't mind the romantic aspect either, but you're right, they do sound better without it. Do, um, do those things sound good to you?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good. Sounds like, um, like we're on the same page here."

Morgan grins. "Cool. So, uh, what do you want me to call you if it comes up? My zucchini?" He can't help but scrunch his face a little as he says it, worried Reid will say yes, and Reid cracks up. 

"No, uh, probably not that. Um, 'boyfriend' or 'datefriend' both work. You?" 

"Same, I guess. I dunno, the only other thing I can think of is 'partner,' and that seems a little serious for now, you know?"

Reid nods, drumming his fingers against the side of his hand as he thinks. "Well, if we come up with anything else, we can always change to that. What should we tell people? Should we just let them assume we're dating?"

"I'm fine with strangers assuming." Morgan says, picking at the laminate of Reid's countertop. "But I'd rather have the team know the truth."

"Me, too. Should we, um, tell them? Or wait for it to come up and correct them?"

"I figure tell them as it comes up? Not sure I really wanna sit everyone down in a meeting just to tell them we're dating platonically." 

"True," Reid hums, pursing his lips. Morgan gets distracted by them for a moment. "Okay. Sounds like we have a plan. Would it be alright if we- if we um, made out now?"

God, this kid's gonna kill him with the cuteness. "C'mere, Prettyboy."

Reid flushes and rounds the counter, leaning down to meet Morgan's lips. Morgan's never kissed anyone taller than him before Reid, and actually it's pretty fucking nice. Reid has to rest his hands on Morgan's shoulders to keep his balance, and Morgan's in prime position to put his hands on Reid's hips and pull him closer. He has to crane his neck a bit in his seated position, but Reid's making little noises as Morgan slips his tongue into Reid's mouth, so like hell is Morgan moving right now. 

Reid leans in further, winding his arms around Morgan's neck and tilting his head and jesus fuck can Reid kiss. He's a little clumsy and inexperienced, sure, but damn if the kid isn't a natural. 

"I want…" Reid breathes between kisses. He fumbles over his words, so Morgan kisses him and says,

"Tell me what you want, baby."

Reid shudders, resting their foreheads together. "I want, uh, I want you here. The next time I… have a heat."

"You sure?"

Reid nods quickly. "You don't have to- I'm not asking you to, um, you know. But I'd like you to be here."

"Okay, yeah, if you're sure."

"I am. Can you… can you touch me?"

"Now?" Reid nods, so Morgan asks, "Where, baby?" 

"Um, just. Anywhere. Under- under my shirt."

"Okay, baby, I can do that." Morgan kisses him, untucking Reid's shirt and running his thumbs along the hem. Reid shivers as Morgan slips his hands under the material and slides his hands over bare skin. As he moves his hands up, he bumps against some kind of sturdy, almost silky material. He's about to ask, but- oh. Reid binds. 

"How long you been wearing this, Prettyboy?" he asks, kissing the corner of Reid's mouth. 

"Seven hours. I- I don't wear it on the plane if it's a long flight, but if it's only an hour or two I'd rather- I'm more comfortable with it on."

"Okay. Seven hours is a long time, though, you need to take a break from it?"

"Probably," Reid says, but he doesn't move, staring at the countertop and chewing his lip.

"Hey, it's okay," Morgan assures him, rubbing his hands up and down Reid's sides. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Reid. If you're more comfortable with it on, then keep it on." 

"No, I… I've just, I've never had anyone touch me like this without it on." Reid lets out a short laugh, adding, "I've never had anyone touch me like this period, actually."

"Really? Not even that movie star?"

Reid ducks his head. "We only kissed. And I didn't intend to sleep with her." 

Morgan raises his brows. "Yeah? So you intend to sleep with me?"

Reid gives him a flat look, but his cheeks are burning. "I thought me buying condoms would have made it obvious. Aren't you supposed to be a profiler?"

"Okay, you got me." Morgan laughs. Reid grins at him.

"Don't worry, you're cute when you're stupid." he says, leaning back in to kiss him. Morgan's laughing too hard to really be offended. "Okay." Reid says. 

"Okay?" Morgan asks, confused.

"Okay, I should take off my binder. Is it- is it okay if I take it off here?"

"If you're fine with it, then I am, baby." Morgan squeezes his sides reassuringly, and Reid gives him a nervous smile. 

"No one's, um, no one's watched me take it off, either." Reid says, pulling away enough to pull off his cardigan and vest and start unbuttoning his shirt. Morgan settles his hands on Reid's hips, steadying. Slowly Reid undoes his shirt, revealing a gray half-tank. He slips the shirt off his shoulders, and Morgan takes it to set it by Reid's other clothes on the counter. Reid worries his lip harshly, playing with the hem of the binder. Morgan squeezes his sides again, but it doesn't seem to reassure Reid adequately. 

"Hey," Morgan says, catching Reid's gaze. "You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?" Reid ducks his head away, starting to murmur some deflection, but Morgan says, "No, really. Reid, you drive me fucking crazy. I know you think you're some nerdy dork - and don't get me wrong, you are - but you're a goddamn attractive one. If I hadn't already known I was bi, you might've turned me, baby."

Reid almost chokes on a laugh. "Morgan!"

"What? It's true." Morgan tells him, grinning. "There's a reason I call you Prettyboy, you know. It's not just for show." 

"Jesus." Reid laughs, covering his face with a hand. "You're unbelievable."

"Yep." Morgan agrees happily. Reid peers at him from behind his hand, analyzing his face, then he seems to come to a decision, dropping his hand and peeling off his binder without further ado. Reid's chest is… fucking cute. His chest is tiny, so small he could probably get away with a sport's bra, forming adorable little peaks. Morgan tries not to stare too hard, looking back up to Reid's face after he's gotten a fair look. Reid is watching him intently, looking halfway to bolting. 

"You okay like this, or you wanna put your shirt back on?" Morgan asks him, still rubbing his sides comfortingly. Reid lets out a relieved breath, some of the tension leaving him. 

"Like this is… this is good." he says, carefully folding his binder and setting it on the counter. "You can… touch them, if you want." 

"You sure?" Morgan checks, stilling his hands. Reid nods, biting his lip, and Morgan leans up to kiss him, slowly sliding his hands up towards Reid's chest. Reid jerks when Morgan touches them, and Morgan immediately stops, checking to make sure Reid's okay.

"I'm fine," Reid says. "I'm fine, just- it's a new sensation. It feels nice."

"Yeah?" Encouraged, Morgan starts up again, thumbing one of Reid's nipples. Reid gasps and arcs into the touch. "You wanna move this to the couch, Prettyboy?" Reid nods wordlessly, and Morgan stands, guiding them to the couch with a hand on the small of Reid's back. He sits on the couch first, nudging aside the CVS bag, and Reid hesitates a moment before getting a determined look on his face and climbing into Morgan's lap. 

"Fuck, Reid." Morgan murmurs, his hands finding their way to Reid's hips. 

"Is this okay?" Reid asks. 

"Oh, baby, it's more than okay." Morgan chuckles. "C'mere." He pulls Reid down for a kiss with one hand, using the other to cup Reid's chest. Reid moans into his mouth, pressing closer. Morgan rubs the pad of his thumb in little circles over Reid's nipple, and Reid practically keens. "You like that?"

"Fuck, Derek-" Reid gasps. "Yes, I- keep doing that. Fuck." Morgan keeps up his ministrations on Reid's chest, kissing Reid's neck and grinning when Reid moans, putting his hand on the back of Morgan's head. "Shit, ah- like that, yes, oh-" Reid rambles, and fuck, Morgan loves it. He's hard in his pants, but honestly he's pretty damn content just feeling up Reid's chest and making him squirm and moan. 

Reid, however, doesn't seem to feel the same, and he starts grinding their hips together. "Derek, please. I'm so- I, I want you to- fuck, Derek, please touch me." 

"Fuck, Spencer, you're fucking driving me crazy, you're so fucking sexy." Morgan breathes, nipping at the joint of Reid's neck. "Where do you want me to touch you, baby?"

"Anywhere, I just- I wanna come, please."

"Fuck." Morgan moves back to Reid's mouth for a long, deep kiss, curling his hand in Reid's hair. Reid moans, and Morgan's starting to see a pattern with Reid and his hair being messed with. "You want me to jerk you off, baby?"

"Yes. God, yes, just-" Reid kneels up, fumbling with the fastenings of his slacks. Morgan stills his hands and goes to work for him, placing reassuring kisses to Reid's collarbone as he unzips the pants and starts sliding them down Reid's thighs. Reid is panting hard, his hands on Morgan's shoulders to steady himself.

Once the slacks are down, Morgan rests his hands at the waistband of Reid's briefs, giving Reid time to prepare himself. Reid takes a shaky breath, then puts a hand on Morgan's, guiding it down and taking the briefs with it. 

"What do you want me to call everything, baby?" Morgan asks, pecking Reid's cheek. 

"Um- it's- it's my dick? Um, sometimes I call it a clit, but I prefer dick." Reid, if possible, flushes further. "Wait, um, that sounded-" 

Morgan chuckles. "It's okay, baby, sometimes I prefer dick, too."

"Shut up," Reid smacks his shoulder, smiling. "But, uh, dick and- and hole? I guess? Never thought much about that part."

"Okay, what's okay to touch? You want me to jerk you off right?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Would it be okay if I fingered you, or do you just want to be jerked off?"

"Oh, I finger myself all the time, go ahead. It's a great source of lubrication." 

"Really? Even with the testosterone?"

"Actually, a number of people taking testosterone report increased lubrication production, rather than decreased. I'm rather happy with it, since I- um. I kind of, well. It's a… preferred part of my heat, so to say." 

Holy shit. Reid gets off on getting wet. That's… damn. 

"You're gonna fucking kill me," Morgan groans, resting his forehead against Reid's chest. 

"Is that a good thing?" Reid asks tentatively, placing his hands lightly on the back of Morgan's head. 

"Very." Sighing, Morgan leans back enough to get a good look at Reid's dick. It's a couple inches long and, well, would it be wrong of him to say it's kind of cute? But then, Reid is pretty cute in general. Morgan reaches for Reid's dick, skimming a finger over it feather-light - just testing for the sensitivity. Reid sucks in a breath, his hands squeezing where they still rest on the back of Morgan's head. 

"You can touch it more." Reid tells him. "I've never been overly sensitive there." Morgan nods, giving Reid's dick a more confident stroke. Reid gasps, his hips bucking. "Fuck, like that. Keep doing that." Morgan does as he's told, adjusting to get a good grip on Reid's dick and giving it a good stroke. It's a little rough, probably on the wrong side of friction, so Morgan dips his fingers down behind Reid's cock and teases around his hole.

"Fuck, Reid," he hisses. Reid is already soaking, and it only takes a few moments for Morgan to coat his fingers in it and return to stroking Reid's dick. Reid moans, rocking his hips into Morgan's hand. "Fuck, baby, can I put my mouth on your chest?"

Reid actually full-body blushes, and he stutters, "A-ah, um, well- s-sure, if you want to. They're- they're nothing special."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan asks, pressing a kiss to Reid's collarbone. "Reid, they're amazing. Is it okay if I say that? It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, I- aside from the fact that they cause people to misgender me, I actually rather like my breasts."

"I'm pretty fond of them, myself." Morgan tells him, smirking. Reid starts to reply, but all that comes out is a moan when Morgan puts his mouth on one of Reid's breasts. 

"God, Morgan." Reid whines. "I want- Can I, um, can I touch you?"

"Fuck, baby, go for it." 

Reid fumbles with Morgan's fly, working it open then drawing out Morgan's cock. He gives it a few experimental strokes, and Morgan groans around Reid's breast.

"This okay?" Reid asks, breath hitching. 

"More than okay, baby." Morgan tells him. He keeps mouthing at Reid's chest, swapping sides every now and then and stroking Reid's cock. Reid makes these high, breathy sounds, Morgan's name on his lips, and jerks Morgan right back, thumbing at the head and doing little twists of his wrist that are driving Morgan insane. 

"Fuck, Reid, you're fucking good at that." Morgan pants, kissing up Reid's chest to his neck. 

"I, um, I've practiced. On dildos. They're surprisingly effective for simulating the sensation of touching your own penis. Let me know if I do anything you don't like."

"No, that's perfect just like that, baby. Keep going." 

"Shit, Morgan-" Reid starts to rock his hips faster, grinding down into Morgan's hand. "That feels so good. I- I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too, baby. Go ahead and come for me."

A few more strokes, and Reid cries out, wrapping his arms around Morgan's shoulders and holding on for dear life as he trembles and comes. By the end of it, his legs are shaking, and he twitches at every little touch Morgan gives his cock to ease him down.

"Shit, I- that felt really- really good." Reid slumps against him, still rocking his hips into Morgan's hand with small, jerky movements. He's absolutely dripping now, some of it trickling lightly down his thighs, and Morgan can't help a moan. "Oh, sorry, I completely forgot-" Reid starts to pull back to help, but Morgan shakes his head and holds him close. 

"Can I use some of your, um, lubrication to…"

"You want to jerk yourself off with my cum?"

"Is that weird or-?"

"That's fucking hot, Morgan, jesus christ." Reid reaches between them and guides Morgan's hand away from his dick and down to his hole. Reid shivers, jerks, and gasps as Morgan coats his fingers. 

"After you dropped me off the other day, I could still… I could still smell you on my clothes." Reid murmurs as he guides Morgan's hand back to his dick. "It, um, it was quite soothing, actually. It made me feel safe."

"Really?" Morgan asks. He sucks in a breath as Reid wraps their hands around his cock and gives it a long, slow stroke. 

Reid nods, giving him a bashful smile. "I also may have, uh, jerked off to it a few times."

Morgan laughs. "I'd be surprised if you hadn't. I smell that good?"

"You smell safe. Secure. Like I could totally check out during my heat and you'd make sure I was okay. That's, um, pretty appealing, even outside heat hormones." 

"Damn. All that from a little bit of scent on your clothes?"

"Well, my senses are heightened during my heat, so…" 

Morgan pulls him down for a kiss. "I really like you, Reid."

Reid grins dopily. "I like you, too, Morgan." They kiss again, and Reid keeps jerking Morgan off, paying attention to the head and just below it while Morgan strokes the base. 

It isn't long before he's coming into Reid's hand, gasping Reid's name into his mouth. Reid strokes him through it, murmuring encouraging words. 

"Fuck, Reid." Morgan breathes. "You're uh, you're really good at that."

"Not bad for a virgin, huh?" Reid asks, grinning. Morgan laughs.

"Not bad at all. C'mere." He pulls Reid down again to kiss him, pecking his lips over and over and grinning wide in between. Reid starts laughing, and Morgan moves to kiss down his neck, wrapping his arms around Reid's middle and pulling him closer.

"Morgan, h-hold on." Reid laughs, tugging at his pants. He pulls them up, not bothering to fasten them before saying, "Okay, now pull me onto your lap." Morgan kisses him and pulls him fully into his lap, and Reid winds his arms around Morgan's neck, still laughing into the kiss. "We look ridiculous." 

"Maybe." Morgan says. "I think you look damn sexy." 

Reid laughs again, this time self-consciously. "I kind of, I'm having trouble believing that."

"What, do I have to show you how sexy you are? I would've thought all that just now was a pretty convincing argument." 

Reid looks away, his face turning a nice color. "That- st-stimulation can easily-"

"Baby, that's bullshit, and you know it. I came because you're fucking sexy, and you're fucking good at jerking people off. But I can find other ways to show you how hot you are, if you want." He gives Reid a grin, waggling his eyebrows. Reid eyes him.

"What would that entail, exactly?"

"Eating you out?"

Reid does a full-body flush. "Um."

"Too much?"

"F-for tonight, maybe. But that- um."

"Sounds good?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We can save that for some other time. For now, you wanna just cuddle? Or watch tv?" 

Reid relaxes, nodding. "That sounds perfect." 

"You want your shirt back on?"

"Um, yeah, I was just thinking about that, but I wasn't sure about asking…" 

"Reid, baby, you can ask me for whatever you want. I can't always guarantee a yes, but I'll always try to make sure you're comfortable."

Reid smiles, ducking his head. "Thanks, Morgan." 

"Of course, baby." Morgan pecks Reid's cheek, then carefully extracts the genius from his lap. "You pick what you want, and I'll grab your shirt, okay?" Reid nods and reaches for tissues to wipe off his hand, and Morgan tucks himself away and zips his pants before going to the kitchenette.

Once he returns, he helps Reid into his shirt and buttons it up for him, much to Reid's flustered embarrassment. Then they settle on the couch, Morgan laying out on it with Reid in his lap. Reid yawns and rests his head on Morgan's shoulder, blinking sleepily. 

"Aww, you get sleepy after orgasms?" Morgan asks.

"Shut up." Reid mumbles. "I'm used to jerking off right before bed, so my body is used to sleeping right after orgasm." 

"I'm not gonna lie, that's kind of adorable." Morgan chuckles. Reid grunts in response. He falls asleep pretty quickly, and Morgan can feel sleep tugging at him, too. He digs out his phone, disturbing Reid as little as he can, and sets an alarm to wake him up and remind him to go home and take care of Clooney before letting himself drift off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prentiss stands abruptly. "I have to talk to JJ. About a, um- a thing. An unrelated thing. Thank you so much for explaining all this, guys." She starts off towards JJ's office, color high on her cheeks. 
> 
> "Good luck, sweetie!" Garcia calls after her. "Tell me later how it went!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey welcome to my fic where luggage isn't a thing and I forgot Morgan has an office lmfao. This is set after Reid gets shot & recovers but I didn't get to the next few eps until after this all was written RIP. So for the sake of the fic, Morgan still has a desk in the bullpen. Roll with it.
> 
> Also, new additions to the tags *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Special thanks to my cupcake angrygoomba for encouraging me thru the smut in this chapter! I'm really proud of it, and I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings for brief talk of the porn industry and the monstrous job they do with bdsm. Let me know if you catch anything else!!

Reid sends him some indecipherable string of emojis the next morning, and Morgan's not sure if Reid actually knows how to use emojis. Morgan smiles as he remembers waking up to his alarm last night, Reid grumbling at the noise and yawning loudly before stretching like a cat on top of him. Morgan watched him, smiling and probably looking pretty damn infatuated with Reid. And, well, he kind of is. Just not in the way most would think. And if Reid's stupid, sleepy returning smile is any indicator, he feels similarly. 

He kissed Reid good night, and they made loose plans to catch lunch together today. What really has Morgan's skin buzzing, though, is Reid's proposal to spend his next heat together. Even if they don't do anything, just the possibility of it has Morgan incredibly hard. He's been thinking about it all morning, and he jerks off in the shower to the image of his fingers in Reid, mouthing at his hip as he finger-fucks him, Reid absolutely soaking, dripping down Morgan's arm.

So yeah, he's in a pretty good mood when he gets to work. His mood only improves when he catches Reid's eye across the bullpen and Reid flushes down to his neck and ducks his head, smiling. 

Garcia is in his chair when he gets to his desk, absolutely beaming at him.

"So?" she asks, waggling her eyebrows. "I saw you two leave together yesterday. Anything you wanna tell me?"

Morgan spins the chair around, then drapes his arms over the back of it and Garcia's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Nothing I wanna discuss in front of my co-workers, baby girl. Maybe later."

"Lunch?"

"Can't; already have plans." 

"Ooh," Garcia drawls. "A date?"

"Kind of. Maybe dinner after work?" 

"What, no plans with your new bae tonight? For shame, Derek Morgan."

"Hey, easy. Just 'cuz we're seeing each other doesn't mean I'm gonna ignore my girl." 

"Ooh, who ya seeing?" Prentiss asks, tossing her blazer over the back of her chair. "And why haven't we met her yet?"

"Who says it's a 'her?'" Morgan asks, raising a brow at her. 

"Alright," Prentiss laughs, "so why haven't we met  _ him _ yet? Or are they a they?"

"He's a he," Morgan confirms. "And I'm not sure y'all deserve to meet him; he's pretty damn great." 

"Who're you talking about?" Reid asks, coming up behind him with a mug of coffee in his hands. 

"My new boyfriend," Morgan tells him, grinning. Reid goes a nice shade of red. 

"O-oh. Yeah, him."

"You've met him?" Prentiss asks incredulously. 

"Sort of." Reid mutters, staring down at his mug.

"Aww, look at him, so flustered!" Garcia coos. 

"What, did you catch them doing it?" Prentiss asks. 

Reid goes an even darker shade of red.

"Oh my god, you did! Morgan!"

"What, it's my fault if Reid saw my dick?" Morgan asks, laughing. 

"I knew it." Garcia smacks his arm, grinning. "Get it, Morgan." 

"Can we get his name, at least?" Prentiss says, crossing her arms.

Morgan looks at Reid, raising a brow. "What do you think, Reid? Should I tell her?" 

Reid clears his throat, scratching at the back of his head. "Um, Spencer. His name is- is Spencer." 

Prentiss blinks. "Wait. You mean-"

"Morgan and I are dating, yes."

Prentiss' jaw actually drops.  _ "Really? _ You and- and  _ Morgan?" _

"What about him and me?" Morgan asks, frowning. He's all ready to defend Reid and his desirability, but instead Prentiss looks to Reid and says,

"Well, I didn't think Morgan was your type."

Reid blinks. "Oh. Well, I- I guess that's technically true. I don't- I don't really  _ have _ a 'type.'" 

"We're seeing each other platonically." Morgan fills in. He feels Reid tense up slightly behind him, and he braces himself as well; they love Prentiss and trust her, but there's always that fear, that off chance that someone might react negatively.

Instead, Prentiss' eyes shine. "You can do that?" she asks. "You can date someone and have it not be romantic?" 

"'Course you can." Morgan says. "There's a whole world of non-romantic relationships, Em." 

Prentiss pulls her chair over to them, settling her elbows on her knees and looking at the three of them with rapt attention. "Tell me more."

Between the three of them, they give her a pretty thorough explanation, and about halfway through Morgan ends up joining Prentiss in asking questions and learning - Penelope and Reid seem to be experts on the subject. Morgan doesn't miss Prentiss' quiet 'oh' when Reid goes through some of the aromantic spectrum, and he can't help his own little 'oh.' Reid gives them both a small, supportive smile. 

"I was getting my first doctorate when I figured it out." Reid shares, tucking his hands into his pockets, his coffee abandoned on Morgan's desk. "I mean, I'd noticed it in high school, but I figured it was just that I hadn't really hit puberty yet. Then I got to college, and things didn't really change. I did some research, found other people who felt like me." 

Huh. Morgan always just sort of thought… Well. He thought a lot of things about his lack of romantic relationships. 

Prentiss stands abruptly. "I have to talk to JJ. About a, um- a thing. An unrelated thing. Thank you so much for explaining all this, guys." She starts off towards JJ's office, color high on her cheeks. 

"Good luck, sweetie!" Garcia calls after her. "Tell me later how it went!" 

"I will!" 

"Aww," Garcia says, leaning on Morgan's desk, "my baby girl's all grown up."

"I thought she liked Hotch, though?" Reid says. 

"She does," Garcia confirmed, "But you can like more than one person, Honeypie." 

"Oh, no, I wasn't saying-"

"I know, Sweets." 

"Garcia, there you are," Rossi says, coming out of the elevator and tucking his phone into his pocket. "I need your help with something."

"I live to serve." Garcia says, saluting. She gets up and pecks Morgan on the cheek, leaving with a, "Don't forget, dinner tonight!" 

"Like I could forget a date with you." Morgan says, grinning after her. She disappears down the hall towards her office with Rossi, and Morgan turns to Reid, who's watching them go with a small smile on his face.

"Well, all of that worked out well." he says. 

"Sure did." Morgan agrees. "Uh, could you tell me some more about that aro stuff later? Maybe at lunch?"

Reid's smile gentles. "Of course. And you can ask me about it any time."

"Thanks, Reid." 

Reid reaches out and gives Morgan's arm a squeeze before picking up his coffee and returning to his own desk. Morgan smiles and sits down to get to work. 

 

~

 

"He's so fucking cute, P." Morgan says, tilting his beer bottle this way and that. "You should've seen him at lunch, he was so flustered the whole time." Reid said it was partly because he hadn't been on many dates, but a large part of it was that it was Morgan. That was a nice boost to Morgan's ego, but at the same time he'd almost spilled his drink.

"I'm so happy for you two." Garcia says. "I mean, finally. Reid's been coming to me for advice on you for more than a year."

Morgan almost tips over his beer. "He has?" 

"Of course he has. Poor boy is smitten with you." She grins into her wine glass. 

"Well, I'm, uh, I'm pretty smitten with him, too." Morgan says, hiding his smile with a sip of his beer. 

"Well, duh. I could've told you that." Garcia laughs. "You two are so adorable. Oh! That reminds me. Prentiss asked me out."

"For real?" 

"She was so cute about it, too! She was all shy and sweet, and I just wanted to eat her up!" 

"How'd her talk with JJ go?"

"I guess JJ's a little confused; Prentiss didn't do the best job explaining everything. Me n' JJ are gonna grab lunch tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to her about it. She's interested, at least." 

"That's good. She talk to Hotch yet?"

"She's building up to it. Think she wants to see how Hotch reacts to us first." 

"I'm happy for you, P." 

"Thanks, Derek." She gives him a soft smile, then leans forward on her elbows, asking, "So, last night?" She waggles her eyebrows. Morgan laughs. 

"It was good." 

"Just 'good?'"

"Okay, it was fucking amazing. Christ, Garcia, Reid is so… I can't even put in it words, he's just-" Morgan shakes his head, grinning. "And he's so  _ adorable, _ too! I can't fucking deal with it." 

"Sounds like you've got a winner, here." Garcia says, smirking. 

"I think I do. Just hope he keeps me."

"Oh, come on, Derek, what's not to love? What, are you afraid he'll think you're  _ too _ handsome and strong?"

"Well, I mean," Morgan laughs, smirking. "I can be a little hot to handle." 

"You're smokin' and you know it." 

"Damn straight." He holds up his beer in a toast, and Garcia laughs and clinks her glass against it. 

"More like damn queer." 

He concedes the point with a tip of his head, laughing. 

 

~

 

They work a case in Montana a couple days later, and wrap it up in less than a week. Reid and Morgan are the first to arrive at the airport where the jet is parked, and Morgan notices Reid fidgeting in his seat.

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan asks, resting his arm next to Reid's, almost touching. They haven't really discussed PDA yet, and Morgan doesn't want to cross any lines.

"Yeah!" Reid answers too quickly, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Yeah, I just… I wanted to know if, um, if you wanted to- um, to come over? When we get home? And maybe stay over?" Reid chews harshly on his lip, glancing at Morgan then at anything but. 

Morgan beams. "That sounds awesome." Reid smiles back shyly, and inches his hand closer to rest partly on Morgan's. 

"'Sup, lovebirds?" Prentiss asks, plopping into the chair opposite them,

"N-not much." Reid says, retracting his hand. Morgan frowns. 

"Oh, no, don't let me stop you," Prentiss says, waving her hand at them. "You two keep being cute honeymooners."

"Who's honeymooning?" Hotch asks distractedly, tapping at his phone as he comes over.

Morgan feels Reid tense slightly next to him. They still haven't quite told Hotch, though they know he must suspect. 

"Us." Morgan says. "Me and Reid. We're dating. Sort of." Hotch looks up from his phone, raising a brow. 

"It's queerplatonic." Reid says, surprisingly confidently. "It's like dating, but without the romantic aspect."

Hotch nods slowly. "I see. I'll remind you both not to let personal relationships get in the way of your work, but other than that… congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir." Reid says.

"Thanks, Hotch." Morgan says, grinning. Hotch nods again and goes to sit next to Prentiss. 

Morgan calls his dog sitter before they take off, and Reid sleeps with his head on Morgan's lap on the flight back. Aside from Rossi's raised brow and JJ's soft "congrats," no one says anything about it. Morgan smiles to himself and takes the opportunity to card his fingers through Reid's hair. Reid mumbles in his sleep and leans into the touch, and Morgan can't help a dopey grin. 

They take Morgan's car to Reid's place, and Reid is a bundle of nerves the entire way. Morgan puts on some classical to try and calm Reid down a bit, but the kid's leg is still bouncing a mile a minute. Morgan notices it's his bad one.

"Your leg okay?" he asks, glancing over. 

"Hm? Oh, it's fine. Doesn't hurt at all today. I'm just- a bit nervous, I guess." 

"That's okay. And it's okay if we mess up, or it doesn't end up being good. It's okay to have some bad sex every now and then, Reid. You're not going to fuck anything up if it doesn't go well, I promise you."

"Okay." Reid says. He takes a deep breath, then repeats, "Okay."

"And I'll be there with you, obviously. If you're worried about anything, or you wanna stop or take a breather at any point, just let me know. We're in this thing together, you know?"

"Yeah," Reid says, smiling. "I guess I'm mostly nervous about, um, well," He fiddles with the edge of his cardigan, chewing his lip. "I, um, before we left, I got dental dams."

Morgan glances at him. "Yeah?"

Reid ducks his head. "Yeah." 

"You want me to eat you out, baby?" 

"Very much." 

"Damn." Morgan grins to himself, shaking his head. "That's pretty damn sexy, right there." 

They get to Reid's apartment, and Reid makes to offer Morgan coffee again, but Morgan catches him by the hips, gently pulling him to a halt.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" he asks. Reid nods wordlessly, and Morgan leans in to brush their lips together. Reid moans softly into the kiss, pressing closer with his hands on Morgan's chest. They kiss lazily, Morgan reaching up to stroke Reid's cheek. Eventually Reid makes an impatient noise, taking Morgan's hand and moving it to his breast. He didn't bind for the longer flight, and his breast is soft under the sport's bra he's wearing. Morgan gives him a good, deep kiss before pulling away to ask, "Couch or bed?" 

"Bed, definitely." Reid says, already pulling them towards his bedroom. Morgan kisses him again, breaking only when Reid bumps into the bed. 

"How naked you wanna be, baby?" he asks. 

Reid groans. "Completely. Please." 

"You only ever need to ask, baby." Morgan starts stripping Reid, placing kisses on the exposed skin and Reid's lips. 

"Morgan," Reid groans. "I- I wanna touch you." Morgan doesn't need to be told twice; he tugs off his shirt easily, and it's hardly hit the floor when Reid's hands are on him, exploring.

"I want to know what all of these mean sometime," Reid says, tracing one of Morgan's tattoos. 

"I'll tell you all about them." Morgan promises, kissing him. "But first, I wanna get you naked."

"I'm completely fine with that." Reid says, working open his belt. Morgan laughs.

"So eager." 

"Let's just say, I've had a lot of thoughts about your mouth."

"Yeah? Care to share some of 'em?"

"Um, well-" Reid falters with his zipper, face going bright red. "They- they vary, you know? Like, s-sometimes, I think about you pinning me to the wall and- and licking into me until I scream, or- or you sucking on my breasts while you fuck me?" 

"Fuck, Reid," Morgan groans. "Can I take you pants off?" Reid nods quickly, and Morgan gets onto his knees to pull them down. He noses at Reid's hip, loving the sharp breath he gets in response. He kisses Reid's hip, his thigh, then the tiny bulge of his boxers. Reid moans, hands finding their way to Morgan's head.

"You wanna be sitting or standing, baby?" Morgan asks, thumbing at the waistband.

"Can I- can you sprawl me out on the bed?" 

"Of course, baby." Reid sits on the bed, and Morgan scoots them both up it until Reid can rest his head on the pillows. While Reid gets comfortable, Morgan leans over him and drops kisses to his lips. Reid smiles into them, and Morgan runs a hand up and down his side. 

"Where do you keep the protection?" Morgan asks. 

"Under the bed," Reid murmurs, more relaxed now. Morgan moves off him to dig around under the bed. He finds the shoe box of condoms and dams, and a surprisingly large collection of toys. He picks up a colorful knotting dildo and holds it up for Reid to see, raising a brow. Reid flushes all the way down to his shoulders. 

"Um. I- during my heat, I- I like to, um, to try a lot of different things, and- and that one tends to, um, to calm me down the most." 

"Not judging," Morgan promises, returning the toy to its place and crawling back over to Reid. "Just surprised, is all. Figured you for a pretty vanilla guy." He presses a kiss to Reid's cheek.

"I mean, normally I am? But my heat makes me kind of- well- adventurous." 

"That's pretty hot, Reid." 

"It is?" 

"Mm-hm." Morgan hums, kissing Reid's jaw, then down his neck to his chest. He brushes his fingers against Reid's bra, asking, "You want this on or off?" 

"Off, definitely." Reid says, reaching to pull it off. Morgan helps him, then puts his mouth on one of Reid's breasts, sucking lightly. Reid gasps, his head falling back. "Good?" Morgan asks, pressing a kiss to the other one. 

"Very." Reid breathes. "God, Morgan, fuck." Morgan hums around Reid's breast, smug. "Fuck, Morgan, please."

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"Your mouth on my cock." The confidence surprises Morgan, and he grins against Reid's chest.

"Coming right up." he says, starting to kiss his way down Reid's chest. He lifts one of Reid's legs, kissing up his inner thigh while he rubs his hand over Reid's dick through his boxers. Reid groans and rocks his hips up into Morgan's hand. Fuck, Reid is so responsive. Morgan decides to get on with it, and starts pulling down Reid's boxers. 

He starts kissing up Reid's thigh again, running his hand up Reid's other thigh as he goes, stroking over Reid's scar. Reid squirms under his touch, lifting his hips and making impatient noises.

"Morgan, please," he pleads.

"I've got you, baby, don't worry." Fuck, Reid is soaked, and Morgan spends a moment working his finger around Reid's hole, just teasing. Reid moans high in his throat, hands tangled in the sheets.

_ "Morgan." _

"Patience, Reid." Morgan laughs, stroking over Reid's dick. Reid jerks with a moan, tilting his head further back. Then Morgan pulls out the dam, laying it against Reid's crotch, and finally leans down to lick carefully at Reid's dick.

"Oh." Reid gasps. "Oh, that's- oh." 

"Good?" 

"Um. Strange? I'm not sure. Do that again."

Morgan is more than happy to oblige, slowly licking up Reid's dick and tongueing at the head. 

"Fuck," One of Reid's hands grips Morgan's shoulder, nails digging in slightly. "Fuck, okay, yes, that's- very good. Strange, but good."

"Yeah?" Morgan asks, kissing Reid's dick. "Okay if I put my tongue in you?"

"I don't know. Um, try it." 

Morgan licks at the underside of Reid's dick, then makes his way down to Reid's hole. He swirls his tongue around it, then does an experimental dip inside.

_ "Oh," _ Reid grips his shoulder tighter, hips twitching. "Oh, Morgan." 

"That feel good?" Morgan asks, smirking up at him, Reid nods breathlessly. 

"Yes, god, please keep doing that. Morgan, fuck-" 

Morgan rubs a soothing hand over Reid's thigh, holding the dam in place with his other hand as he licks into Reid eagerly. Reid moans and keens, making aborted thrusts into Morgan's mouth. Morgan moves his hand to hold Reid's hips still. 

"Morgan, please," Reid says, gripping Morgan's shoulder tightly. Morgan hums into him, and Reid jerks, letting out a small cry. Morgan feels pressure against the dam from near Reid's dick, and- oh. Oh, Reid's squirting. Holy shit.

"Keep going," Reid begs. "Fuck, Morgan, keep going." 

Morgan keeps licking and mouthing at him until Reid's body goes taut, and he comes with a choked-off sound. 

He strokes Reid's thighs as Reid comes down, trembling and twitching.

"Fuck, Morgan." Reid pants, looking dazedly down at him. "That was- wow." 

"Good?" Morgan guesses, crawling up to kiss Reid. 

"Something like that," Reid says, grinning into the kiss. "If I'd known sex was going to be like this, I would have told you I liked you a lot sooner." 

"Honestly? Not sure I would've understood the queerplatonic thing even a year ago. I mean, don't get me wrong - I'd love it if we'd been doing this for a while. But I'm, uh, kind of glad we ended up where we are, when we are, you know?"

Reid squeezes his arm, smiling soft. "I think I do." Morgan bends to kiss him again, and Reid wraps his arms around Morgan's waist, kissing back. Morgan's erection bumps against Reid's hip, but Morgan is more than happy to just lie here and kiss Reid. 

"Think I wanna come again," Reid murmurs into the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Gonna need a few minutes, though."

"Take as long as you need, baby." 

"But, um, in the meantime…" Reid reaches down, palms Morgan through his pants. Morgan lets out a groan, turning into a laugh. 

"I can wait for you to recover, Reid." he says, pecking at Reid's jaw. 

"I know, but I- I want to." Reid gets shy suddenly, thumbing at Morgan's belt, not meeting his eye. "I, um, I kind of- I really liked making you come last time, and a lot of the time when I'm… when I'm jerking off, I- I like to imagine I'm getting someone off."

"You get turned on making people come?" Morgan asks, smirking. Reid nods.

"I think it's- it's very arousing, watching someone let go like that. I have a hard time watching porn because of all the fake orgasms; I prefer homemade ones where the people with vaginas have visible physical reactions, because… well-"

"Because that's how you come?"

"Yeah, and- and it feels more real, you know? I like the way omegas come. And I like when, um, when people with dicks keep thrusting their hips when they come, like they can't help it."

"You like people losing control, huh?"

"Only when it's- when it's safe like that. I don't really, um, like bdsm porn. Almost none of it is accurate, for one, and too much of it is about the violence, not- not the good stuff."

Morgan raises a brow. "Wouldn't think you the bdsm type."

"I'm not, really. I mean, I don't like the bondage part. But the- the willing transfer of control to someone else, someone you really trust, I like that. I like someone taking over and making me feel good."

"Huh. When you put it that way…" Morgan looks him over, a slow smirk spreading on his face. "You're pretty subby, huh, Reid?"

"I mean," Reid blushes a pretty shade of red, staring over Morgan's shoulder at some indeterminate point on the wall. "Kind of? I like the idea of letting go."

"I think that can be arranged." 

"For you or for me?"

"Both?"

Reid grins. "Sounds good to me."

"Here," Morgan flips them, guiding Reid to straddle his chest. "How about this: you can sit on my face, and I'll eat you out while you jerk me off." 

Reid does a full-body flush. "That- um- are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll tap your leg if I start running out of air or something."

"Oh. Then that- that sounds nice." 

"Lemme know when you're good to go." Morgan says, running his hands up Reid's thighs. 

"Fuck, keep touching me like that and I'll be ready in no time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, fuck." Reid starts grinding against Morgan's stomach, sucking in a harsh breath. "Oh, it's still kind of- oh." 

"Shit, Reid," Morgan hisses, holding onto Reid's hips as Reid humps his stomach. "So hard for you, baby."

"You gonna do something about it?" Reid asks, sitting up more and reaching a hand down to finger himself. Morgan moans.

"Come up here with the dam and I'll show you what I'm gonna do."

Reid gasps and drags his finger out of himself, stroking up his cock lazily before reaching for the dam. Morgan bites his lip harshly, smothering a groan. 

All of Reid's confidence slips away, though, when he moves to kneel above Morgan's head. "Um, how should I-?"

"Here," Morgan gently manipulates him until Reid is facing the rest of Morgan's body, then takes the dam from him and positions it before guiding Reid to kneel down within Morgan's reach. "Just like this, baby." he says, kissing Reid's thigh. "You're so good, Spencer." 

Reid shudders above him, putting his hands on Morgan's stomach to steady himself. "Derek, please-"

"Sure thing, baby. Do whatever you want with my cock." Then he reaches up and licks at Reid's hole, and Reid whines. 

"God, Derek-" He hears Reid fumbling for something, then his pants are being pulled down and a condom is being rolled onto his dick, and- oh,  _ oh, _ does Reid's mouth feel-  _ fuck- _

"Is this okay?" Reid asks when he pulls off.

"Fuck, Spencer, yes, just-" Morgan twitches his hips, seeking Reid's mouth. He thinks he feels Reid smirk as he puts his mouth back on Morgan's cock. "Fuck, baby, so good-"

"Thought you were going to eat me out," Reid says smugly, pressing kisses along Morgan's dick. Oh, Morgan takes that as a challenge. 

He goes at Reid's dick and his hole with a gusto, pulling out all his best moves. Soon Reid is a writhing mess above him, soaking his thighs past the dam and whimpering as he distractedly jerks Morgan off. 

"Morgan, please," he pleads. Morgan swirls his tongue over the head of Reid's dick, and Reid shrieks as he comes, voice cracking. 

Morgan eases him off to the side, then leans over him, stroking his sides as Reid trembles, thighs squeezed shut to protect his oversensitivity. 

"You okay, baby?" Morgan asks, rubbing at Reid's shoulder. 

Reid moves his mouth as if to talk, but all that comes out is a weak noise. Instead he nods absently, grabbing at Morgan and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. 

"Did I just fuck you silent?" Morgan asks, amused. Reid shrugs. "Well, that's quite an achievement, if I do say so myself." Reid tries to glare at him, but he's smiling too dopily for it to be effective. "You wanna take a nap, baby?"

Reid shakes his head, sitting up. He pushes Morgan onto his back, then sits between his legs. He maintains eye contact as he licks a stripe up Morgan's cock. 

"Jesus fuck," Morgan gasps, tangling a hand in Reid's hair. Reid's breath hitches, and he tilts his head into the hold, putting one of his hands around Morgan's and giving his hair a slight tug. "You like having your hair pulled, baby?" Morgan asks. Reid nods, kissing down Morgan's dick. Then he pulls Morgan into his mouth, and Morgan drops his head back, hips twitching. Reid stills him with a hand, the other still tugging at Morgan's, encouraging him to pull his hair more. 

"Fuck, Spencer," Morgan pants, pulling on Reid's hair. Reid moans around him and  _ fuck- _ "God, Spencer, you're so good. Gonna make me come, baby, fuck-"

Reid switches hands holding Morgan down, freeing his right hand to- god, Reid is touching himself, isn't he? Holy  _ shit. _

"Fuck,  _ Spencer-" _ Morgan grips Reid's head with both hands, hips jerking as he comes. Reid moans, high around Morgan's dick, and laps at the head, where Morgan's come is trapped in the condom. Reid trembles soon after, pulling off to gasp and shake through an orgasm. 

"God, Spencer," Morgan breathes, helping Reid ease down onto the bed next to him. Reid just lies on the bed for a few minutes, taking large gulps of air and twitching as he distractedly rubs his hand over his junk. His thighs are clamped tightly around his hand, but he can't seem to stop touching himself. 

Finally he stills, hiding his face in the bedspread and letting out a long, shaky breath.

"You okay?" Morgan asks, rubbing at Reid's shoulder blade. Reid nods, not looking up. "Ready for that nap now?" Reid nods again, turning his head to peer up at Morgan. He looks totally blissed out, eyes a little hazy. Morgan gently maneuvers him up the bed so he can rest against the pillows, then goes about disposing of the protection. He pops into Reid's bathroom for a damp towel, cleaning up himself before returning to the bedroom to carefully clean up Reid's thighs. There's wet spots on the bed from Reid's wetness, but Reid's bed is just big enough that they can avoid lying on it. 

Morgan shucks his pants and climbs into bed, and Reid instantly rolls over to snuggle into him, resting his head on Morgan's chest and tangling their legs together. Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head and asks, "Good?" Reid huffs exasperatedly and nods, smiling into Morgan's chest. "Good. It was good for me, too." Reid hums, running his hand up and down over the tattoo on Morgan's arm.

Reid drifts off first, and Morgan spends the time until he falls asleep just watching Reid sleep, wondering how he got so fucking lucky. 

In the morning, Morgan eats Reid out again, then Reid insists they shower together and blows him against the shower wall. They're both a few minutes late to work.

 

~

 

Prentiss is practically bouncing in her seat when they get to the office. 

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Morgan asks, letting go of Reid's hand to set his things down at his desk. 

"JJ finally got back to me about the quasiplatonic thing. She talked to Will and they're all for it. Me and JJ are going on a date tomorrow." 

"That's great, Em!" Morgan tells her.

"Yeah, congratulations." Reid says, setting his bag down at his desk. He glances around before asking, voice lowered, "Any progress with Hotch?"

"No, none yet," Prentiss says, frowning slightly. "He seemed okay with you guys, but I haven't gotten a chance to probe for his personal feelings about it." 

"You'll get there." Reid says confidently. "And you can recruit us to ask him about it if you're nervous." Morgan nods along, and Prentiss grins.

"Thank you, guys. I'll keep it in mind."

"Everyone," Hotch says, emerging from his office with JJ. "We have a case."

They get up and get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!!! We may be reaching the end? I have a few more chapters planned out, and once we hit Reid's heat, we're pretty much 'finished.'
> 
> But!! The fic may continue! It will be 'complete', technically speaking, but there will likely be epilogues featuring smut and other cute things! Also there may be a short, drabble-y sister fic about Prentiss & her qp datefriends! 
> 
> Have a good one, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's, um, there's a Bob Dylan exhibit coming up."
> 
> "Yeah? You wanna go to that next weekend?"
> 
> "Sounds good. For now, though, I, uh, I just wanna lie here with you."
> 
> Morgan grins. "That can be arranged." 
> 
> "Also," Reid says around a yawn, "I'd like it if you ate me out later?"
> 
> "Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so, I lied in one of the comments - there is smut in this chapter!! and possibly the next, haha. the chapter I have mostly written is a lot lighter on the smut, but I might have a short, smutty chapter between that chapter & this one.
> 
> warnings in this chapter for mentions of Reid's dysphoria. if anything else pops out at you, let me know!

"The Bears are playing the Raiders." Morgan says. Reid looks up from his papers and stares at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" he says. "I don't know what any of that means."

"Football." Morgan clarifies, laughing. "I got tickets, thought we could catch the game. I gotta support my home team, after all."

"I don't know anything about sports." Reid says, looking mildly panicked.

"All you have to do is cheer, baby." Morgan assures him. "So, you in?"

"Yeah, uh, sure?" Morgan grins and leans down to kiss him before returning to his desk.

That Saturday, Morgan picks Reid up from his apartment, and they drive out to the stadium, bright and early. Reid complains right up until the point Morgan stops at Reid's favorite shitty diner to get him some coffee. His mood improves after that, but he's still fondly exasperated at Morgan's enthusiasm.

They find their seats, and Morgan gets them a crappy hotdog for them to split.

"These've got nothing on chicago dogs," Morgan tells him, taking a hearty bite.

"I'll take your word for it." Reid chuckles. "I'll stick to my popcorn, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Morgan shrugs.

The Bears lose, unfortunately, but Morgan has a damn good time. Reid slumps against him around the halftime show, and Morgan's pretty sure he dozes on and off through the second half. He's not sure how Reid does it with a crowd roaring around him. Maybe he was more tired than Morgan thought.

"You okay, baby?" Morgan asks him on their way out. Reid hums noncommittally, leaning against him and letting Morgan support most of his weight. Morgan's perfectly happy to do so, wrapping an arm around Reid's waist.

"Just tired," Reid mumbles. "Little too much social stuff."

"Okay. You want me to drive you home?"

"Mm. Can we watch some tv?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

Reid hums again, nuzzling into Morgan's neck. Morgan laughs and drags him to the car.

They drive to Reid's in silence, Reid napping in the passenger seat. Worry starts to nag at Morgan. He had fun, but did Reid? Fuck, Morgan was so excited about catching a Bears game that he didn't really stop to consider if Reid would enjoy it.

Reid curls up on the couch as soon as they get inside, pulling a blanket up over his legs. Morgan runs a hand over Reid's shoulder on his way to the DVD player.

"What do you feel like watching?" he asks.

"Anything." Reid says, stifling a yawn. "Something I can fall asleep to."

"Reid, I think literally everything here qualifies." Morgan laughs.

"The documentary on arsonist psychology is actually pretty interesting."

Morgan shakes his head fondly and picks one at random. Then he joins Reid on the couch, and Reid shifts to fit him under the blanket. Morgan holds him close, and Reid snuggles up to him, sighing contentedly.

"You doin' alright?" Morgan asks softly.

"'M okay." Reid says. "The crowd was just a little much."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think-"

"It's okay. I just need some rest."

"Still. I knew you weren't that into sports, but-"

"Morgan, I had fun." Reid says, lifting his head to smile at him. Morgan lifts his brows at him.

"You did?"

"Mhm. I liked how excited you got over it, it was cute."

"Next time I'll find something we can both enjoy. There any exhibits at the museum you've had your eye on?"

"There's, um, there's a Bob Dylan exhibit coming up."

"Yeah? You wanna go to that next weekend?"

"Sounds good. For now, though, I, uh, I just wanna lie here with you."

Morgan grins. "That can be arranged." he says, settling further into the couch. Reid smiles tiredly back and shifts until he's comfortable.

"Also," Reid says around a yawn, "I'd like it if you ate me out later?"

"Sounds good to me."

 

~

 

Morgan kind of loves eating Reid out. There's something about it, about how Reid squirms under Morgan's mouth, the sounds he makes as Morgan eats him out. Morgan may be a little addicted to it.

Reid, apparently, is also a bit of a screamer.

Reid's hands are tangled in the sheets, his face buried in a pillow as Morgan eats him out from behind. He keeps making these high-pitched, needy noises that go straight to Morgan's dick.

"I got you, baby boy." Morgan tells him, then licks the head of Reid's cock.

"Morgan, please," Reid whines. "Please, I wanna-" He breaks off on a cry, gripping the sheets so tight Morgan's worried they might rip. Morgan sucks on his cock a moment before sticking his tongue inside him. He frees a hand from the dam and rubs at Reid's clit, and Reid shouts so hard that his voice cracks as he comes, squirting down his legs.

Reid collapses onto the bed, still twitching a little with aftershocks, and Morgan chuckles at how fucked-out Reid gets. He crawls up to lie next to Reid, wondering if he fucked the words out of him again.

"You doing okay, Pretty Boy?" he asks, draping an arm over Reid's waist.

"Mmn." Reid grunts, face still mostly in the pillow. Eventually he nods, turning a sleepy smile on Morgan. He shifts onto his side, and his hand finds its way to Morgan's, twining their fingers together. Then his other hand finds it's way to Morgan's chest, trailing down it until he can wrap his fingers around Morgan's cock.

He strokes it languidly, punctuating his strokes with soft kisses to Morgan's face and lips. Morgan settles a hand on Reid's hip and thrusts lightly into Reid's hand. Reid hums, licking into Morgan's mouth, and thumbs at the head of Morgan's cock. Morgan comes with a soft moan, moving his hand from Reid's hip to his hair.

Reid wipes his hand off on the sheets, then snuggles up to Morgan, sighing contentedly. Morgan drops a kiss to his head.

"So," Reid yawns a few minutes later, wriggling to get comfortable, "museum this weekend?"

Morgan grins, playing with Reid's hair. "Sounds perfect."

 

~

 

Reid seems to have a fucking fantastic time at the exhibit. They do a loop of it at least three times, Reid chattering the whole way about this and that, offering anecdotes from his childhood, before Reid overhears someone talk about some science exhibit down the hall, and he insists they go take a look.

Morgan is more than happy to listen to Reid babble on about the exhibit pieces, nodding along and holding Reid's hand. Reid doesn't seem to notice that his engineering talk is mostly going over Morgan's head, and Morgan actually prefers it that way; he doesn't want Reid to stop or get embarrassed or lose that spark in his eye.

Morgan convinces him to go to the hatchery when they're done.

"They have one of these at the Natural History Museum," Morgan tells him, watching a baby chick break out of its shell. "Was always one of my favorite parts as a kid. That, and the U505."

"The submarine?"

"Yeah! Oh man, I'm definitely taking you there sometime. That thing is cool as hell."

"That sounds nice." Reid says softly.

"Can I kiss you on the cheek?"

Reid blushes, but he nods, and Morgan leans in to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Morgan!"

"You're adorable."

"Shut up," Reid laughs. "Do you want to go see the mummies?"

"Fuck yeah, I do."

They go and look at the mummies, and halfway through Reid starts closing off, visibly uncomfortable in the crowd, so Morgan takes them out through the gift shop and gets him a Bob Dylan magnet and a dinosaur mug. Reid thanks him and kisses him, and they head back to Morgan's for a nap with Clooney.

 

~

 

Reid sits next to him on the jet back from a case, sleeping soundly on Morgan's shoulder. Prentiss 'aww's and snaps a picture, and Morgan sticks his tongue out at her. A minute later he gets a text from Garcia fawning over how cute they are. Morgan rolls his eyes, but then, looking down at Reid, he has to admit she's right. Fuck, he wants to kiss Reid when he wakes up, but Reid's been pretty clear on his feelings about PDA in front of the team and keeping it to the occasional held hand or leaning against each other. Yet sleeping on top of Morgan is more than fine, apparently.

"You two make a cute couple," Rossi says offhandedly, not looking up from his book. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Rossi." Morgan says.

Rossi nods and flips a page in his book.

"I need your advice." Prentiss says, plopping down on Morgan's other side.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How do I talk to you-know-who?" she asks, lowering her voice.

"Just talk to him." Morgan tells her.

"Oh, sure, that's easy to say."

"Look, you want someone to help you talk to him?"

Prentiss frowns. "I don't know.

"Talk to your girlfriends about it. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to be with you when you ask him."

"Maybe," Prentiss says, chewing her lip. "You think?"

"I know. Just ask him what he thinks about QPRs and go from there."

Prentiss nods. "Yeah. Yeah! I'll do that. Just… as soon as we leave the airstrip."

"Sounds good. Lemme know how it goes."

"I will. Thanks, Morgan."

"Anytime."

 

~

 

They're on Reid's couch a week later, watching old West movies, when Reid turns to him and says, "I think I want you to fuck me."

Morgan turns to face him better, asks, "Yeah? You wanna maybe try that tonight?"

"Or now." Reid says boldly. "I wanna- I wanna try it, before my heat comes."

"Okay. How about I finger you first, see where you're at? And we can do toys to work you up to it."

Reid nods. "That sounds perfect. Let's go." He stands and tugs Morgan up, and Morgan stands, laughing.

"Eager, aren't we."

"I've wanted you to fuck me for years. One of my favorite fantasies during my heat is of you fucking me against a wall."

Oh god, Morgan is so hard right now. "Well. We can- we can definitely try that sometime. If you like penetration, that is."

"Oh, I love penetration." Reid says, unabashedly. "I have a fuckmachine in my closet."

"Oh, Boy, you are _killin'_ me." Morgan groans. Reid tosses a grin over his shoulder. He's not sure what's gotten into Reid today, but he's liking it.

They tumble onto Reid's bed, and Morgan immediately starts kissing Reid, running his hand along Reid's body. He feels under Reid's shirt, quickly coming into contact with Reid's binder. Reid's already unbuttoning his shirt, but he pauses when Morgan touches his chest.

"Um, is it okay if I- if I keep my binder on? I'm kind of- I'm having a bad chest day."

"That's more than okay, baby." Morgan kisses Reid's cheek, puts his hand lower instead. Reid relaxes, finishes unbuttoning his shirt and shimmying out of it. Morgan undoes Reid's pants, starts dragging them down with his underwear. Reid lifts his hips to help, then spreads his legs, bracketing Morgan's hips.

Morgan kisses down Reid's chest, mouthing at his hip as he trails his fingers towards Reid's hole. He starts with a single finger, just circling it, then dips inside, circling again to test what he has to work with. Reid is fairly loose, enough so that after a few pumps, Morgan adds a second finger. He scissors his fingers experimentally, biting his lip at how easily Reid stretches. He's soaking, coating Morgan's fingers as he adds a third digit.

"So fucking sexy, baby," Morgan says against Reid's skin. Reid squirms, laughing at the sensation. Morgan decides to roll with it, nuzzling the spot with his nose and making Reid giggle.

"Morgan, sto- stop!" Reid laughs, half-heartedly batting at Morgan's head. "This is supposed to be sexy!"

"Giggly sex _is_ sexy." Morgan tells him, kissing his hip. "Sex ain't gotta be so serious."

"Really? That- hasn't really been my experience."

"Well between porn and what we've done so far, I can see why you'd think that. But trust me, baby, giggly sex is just as good." He moves up Reid's body and kisses him on the lips, and Reid smiles into the kiss.

"Alright. I trust you." Reid says softly, and damn if that doesn't tug at Morgan's heart. He kisses Reid again, and god, does he love this boy. This beautiful, perfect boy that somehow decided Morgan was worth his time and trust. Morgan doesn't trust easily, but he would trust Reid with anything - with _everything_.

He carefully fingers Reid, kissing his jaw and nipping lightly at his neck as he does. Reid alternates between laughs and moans, grabbing at Morgan's shoulders.

Once Morgan deems Reid stretched enough, he pecks Reid's lips and asks, "Wanna test it out with a toy first?"

"I have just the one." Reid rolls towards the side of the bed and leans down, digging around under the bed. He pulls out his box of dildos, and from it produces the knotting one Morgan found last time. Morgan raises a brow at it.

"You want me to knot you sometime, Prettyboy?"

"Of course I do." Reid says, rolling back onto his back and holding the toy out to Morgan. "I mean- not tonight, if you don't want, but- sometime would be nice."

"I'm up for whatever you are, baby." Morgan says, kissing him. He takes the toy and sits back, stroking it with his hand to spread Reid's wetness over it. He feels it with his other hand, testing. It's probably good, but… "You got any lube?"

Reid blinks. "Do we need it?" He asks it so honestly, and Morgan can't help but laugh.

"Probably not, but it's always better safe than sorry."

Reid hums, and leans back over, grabbing his box of condoms and dams. He rifles through it for a moment, then hands Morgan a small bottle.

"The condoms are also lubed, if that's better." Reid says.

"Mm, let's try this." Morgan pours a healthy dollop into his hand, then slicks up the toy with it. Reid wriggles impatiently, and Morgan chuckles, rubbing a hand over Reid's thigh soothingly. "Patience, Prettyboy, we're almost there." He teases the head of the dildo at Reid's hole, and Reid moans.

"Morgan, please."

"I got you, baby." He slowly eases the toy into Reid, taking it as gradually as he can. Presumably Reid can take the whole thing if he uses this toy for knotting, but Morgan doesn't want to accidentally push him too far. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Reid nods, and Morgan pulls the toy out a bit, then pushes it back in a little further. Reid whines, head tipping back. Morgan continues slowly working it into him, until the knot is almost at Reid's hole.

Reid sits up suddenly, eyes wide. "Hold- hold on, pause- pause!"

Morgan immediately withdraws the toy, looking Reid over in concern. "Are you okay?" Fuck, he didn't hurt him, did he?

"I need to pee." Reid says, scrambling off the bed and racing towards the bathroom. Morgan stares after him a moment, mouth agape, then he bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" he hears from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he calls, "it's just, really?"

"I hate you!"

Morgan cackles, flopping down onto the bed. His boyfriend is too cute.

Reid slinks back into the room a minute later, color high on his cheeks.

"Shut up." he says as he sits on the bed.

"Wasn't gonna say anything." Morgan promises, suppressing a grin. Reid gives him a distrustful look, then sighs.

"Sorry, I, uh, I ruined the mood, huh?"

"Not necessarily. But we can stop, if you want."

"I'm kind of… too embarrassed to keep going." Reid admits.

"That's fine. We can do this some other time." Morgan gets up, pecks Reid on the cheek. Reid smiles tentatively.

"Thanks. Um, should we clean up, or?"

"Yeah, let's do that." They climb off the bed, and Morgan takes the toy to the bathroom to clean it off while Reid changes the sheets. Morgan returns with a wet cloth for Reid's legs, then Reid pulls on his boxers.

"Do you, um, do you wanna cuddle, for a bit?" Reid asks, only half-looking at Morgan.

"I'd love to." Morgan pulls Reid in for a kiss, and Reid grins.

"Good. Now, strip."

Morgan laughs. "Yes, Sir." He pulls off his shirt and jeans, and Reid pulls off his shirt. "You gonna be okay with that on?" Morgan asks, gesturing to Reid's binder.

"I should really take it off, in case I fall asleep," Reid says, worrying the hem between his fingers.

"Hey," Morgan puts his hands lightly on Reid's hips. "You're the most handsome, intelligent, amazing person I've ever met. Short of Garcia, of course." Reid snorts at that, and Morgan continues, "Point is: you're incredible, Prettyboy, and dysphoria can go fuck itself."

Reid finally looks at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks. I'll let it know you said that."

"Tell it I'll kick it's ass anyday." That makes Reid laugh, and Morgan says, "Seriously, though, is there anything I can do to help?"

"It'll pass in time." Reid says. "Thank you, though." He kisses Morgan, and Morgan winds his arms around Reid's middle.

When they part, Reid takes a deep breath and peels off his binder. Morgan takes it from him and grabs a hanger from the closet. While he hangs it up, he hears Reid force a few sharp coughs.

"You okay?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, just clearing my lungs. Mucus can get trapped there while wearing a binder, and coughing can loosen it so it doesn't become a problem. You're supposed to do it every time you take off your binder, but I don't always remember."

"Well if it keeps you healthy, then by all means." Morgan steps back over to him, bringing him in for a kiss. Reid grins against his lips and pulls him towards the bed. They tumble onto it together, laughing.

After repositioning themselves, Reid snuggles into Morgan's chest, and Morgan loops an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"Hey," Morgan says quietly after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Reid asks sleepily, looking up at him.

"You know I love you, right?"

Reid smiles. "Yeah. I love you, too."

Morgan kisses the top of Reid's head, his chest tight with how much he adores Reid. Reid laughs and curls tighter against him. He settles with a content sigh, and Morgan echoes it, starting to drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reid if you start talking about seal dicks I'm gonna leave you here."
> 
> "You wouldn't do that." Reid says assuredly. 
> 
> "Oh, I would. Don't test me, kid." 
> 
> "I'm your boyfriend, you have to be nice to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yess I can finally post this! I had it done a couple days ago, but it needed time to sit before I could edit it, and then I had a hard time editing it bc I've been hanging out with my family so much and, well,, you can imagine. (this chapter is super smutty)
> 
> also! the fic in its entirety is almost at 30k!! I have so much in store for you guys in the next 8000 words, and thank you for sticking with me this far!! also also, see if you can spot the song reference later~
> 
> there's not much to warn about in this one, I think? Prentiss talks about her insecurities re: her status as a beta, which is a lot like being intersex in this 'verse. as such, I want to apologize if my portrayal is offensive in any way, and I want say that what Prentiss says is what I believe she would think of herself, and not a commentary on actual intersex people. 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy! and if anything else needs to be warned, please let me know!

"So," Morgan says, "how'd things go with Hotch?" 

"They didn't." Prentiss says, stirring her coffee. "I chickened out." 

"What? But you were so confident on the plane."

"Yeah, on the plane! Before I was faced with the reality of the situation!"

"So, what, are you giving up?"

Prentiss sighs, flicking her stir stick onto her plate. "I don't know. Maybe?" 

"Prentiss, if you really like him, you shouldn't let one failed attempt stop you. If you're that nervous, let one of us feel him out for you. I'm supposed to go over some reports with him today, let me talk to him."

"Really? That- that'd be great, thank you."

"Everything's going to work out, Em. I promise." He reaches out, pats her arm. She gives him a small smile. 

"Thanks, Derek."

After lunch, Prentiss heads back to her desk, and Morgan heads up to Hotch's office. Hotch glances up at him only long enough to hand him his half of the papers, then he returns to his own stack. 

Morgan goes about filling out the paperwork, trying to think of a good way to start the conversation. Then Hotch looks up at him and asks, "Something on your mind?"

"Just curious about something, I guess. We, uh, we know what most of the team thinks about queerplatonic relationships, but it occurred to me that we don't really know what you think of them."

Hotch sits up straighter. "I have no problem with your and Dr. Reid's relationship. Have I ever given you a reason to think otherwise?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm not concerned, Hotch, I know you support us. I was just curious what you think about them in general." 

Hotch tilts his head. "I'm honestly not sure; I haven't given it a lot of thought. It is an interesting concept, though." 

"Is that something you'd be interested in yourself?"

Hotch raises a brow, amused. "Are you coming on to me, Morgan?"

"No - god, no." Morgan laughs. "Just call it a-"

"A curiosity." Hotch finishes for him, smiling slightly. "Morgan, whatever this is, you can come right out and say it."

"Alright." Morgan sighs. "I may… know someone who is interested in you. Queerplatonically. They're too nervous to come to you directly, so they asked me to, you know, feel you out, see if you'd even be open to a QP, let alone with them." 

Hotch folds his hands on his desk, frowning in consideration. "I'm not sure. Tell them I'll have to think about it." 

"Will do, Sir. Thank you." 

"Now let's get back to work." 

 

~

 

Morgan takes Reid to the aquarium, and gets about three hours' worth of lectures on marine life. Reid especially likes the parrotfish, a species whose females will biologically change into males, and some of which will even go male-to-female. Reid is also apparently terrified of dolphins. 

"They're unbelievably mean creatures, Derek." he says huffily. 

"I believe you, kid." 

"No, you don't! You're laughing at me!"

"I mean, you're more scared of dolphins than sharks."

"Most of the popular myths about sharks are just that - myths. Most shark attacks are actually exploratory bites, and the shark will move on once it's confirmed that it ate human flesh. Not to mention they're incredibly important to the ecosystem, and actually-"

"Spencer, I get it. Sharks are misunderstood creatures."

"Did you know that most of the popular misconceptions about sharks are due to the movie Jaws? And many of the actors who worked on that movie regret it to this day and actually help organizations to try and fix the damage they've done."

"Reid, is this your way of telling me you want to go look at the sharks?"

"That is a possibility." 

Morgan grabs him in a headlock, pulls him down to kiss his head. "Then just say so, Prettyboy." 

"Okay, okay, yes." Reid laughs. "I want to go see the sharks." 

"That's more like it." Morgan laughs, letting him go and kissing him properly on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go see those sharks." 

They go see the sharks, and Reid launches into a twenty-minute lecture on Jaws and how it, and most media with sharks after it, royally fucked sharks with a cactus. Morgan humors him through most of it, and Reid does actually catch his interest at some parts. When he's done - or rather, when Morgan cuts him off because they're starting to get some dirty looks from other patrons - they go to the concession area to get some food before moving on to the arctic animals exhibit. 

"Holy shit." Morgan says when they get to the seals and find two of them furiously going at it.

"Must be mating season," Reid says, tilting his head. "Did you know that-"

"Reid if you start talking about seal dicks I'm gonna leave you here."

"You wouldn't do that." Reid says assuredly. 

"Oh, I would. Don't test me, kid." 

"I'm your boyfriend, you have to be nice to me." 

"You wanna test your theory?"

"Hypothesis, actually. And I think you love me too much to leave me here."

Morgan drops the act, giving Reid a big grin. "Well, you got me there, Prettyboy." 

Reid smiles smugly, then glances at the animals, says, "Is it weird that this makes me want you to take me home?"

"I think a lot of people are going home after witnessing this."

"No, I mean- _'take me home.'"_ He gives Morgan a _look_ , and oh. Oh, Morgan is definitely down for that.

"I don't know if it makes you weird, but I definitely do not care right now - let's get you home." 

They find their way out of the zoo, and Morgan drives them back to Reid's apartment. They head straight to the bedroom, both of them laughing, and Reid tugs Morgan down onto the bed.

"I think I wanna try again." Reid says. "Penetrative sex, I mean."

"Okay." Morgan agrees easily. "You wanna make sure the tank's empty first?"

"You're a dick." Reid says, even as he gets up to run to the bathroom. 

"You love me." Morgan calls after him. 

"I'm in love with a dick!"

"Aw, baby, I thought you liked me for my stunning personality." 

"Shut up!" Reid laughs. He returns from the bathroom a few minutes later, and it's Morgan's turn to pull him down onto the bed. Reid tumbles onto him with a laugh, and Morgan captures him in a kiss. He flips them over and pulls off Reid's tie before working open his shirt, placing kisses on the exposed skin as he goes. Reid arches into it easily, giggling when Morgan kisses that ticklish spot. 

They get Reid's shirt off, then his bra and his pants, and Reid digs for the supplies while Morgan divests himself of his clothes. When Reid comes back up with the box of supplies, he drops them onto the bed, staring at Morgan's chest. 

"I keep, uh, forgetting how attractive you are." Reid says. "I mean, I- I never forget how attractive your face is, but- but, uh, I keep forgetting about… this." 

"I can give you a hands-on reminder." Morgan says with a smirk, shifting closer to kiss Reid. 

Reid hums, breaks away just long enough to ask, "Can I touch your chest?" 

"Of course you can, baby." 

Reid kisses him again, his hands trailing over Morgan's chest. He feels up Morgan's pecs, his abs, and he lets out a light moan. "I, uh, I have a thought." he says carefully.

"Share it with me." Morgan says, kissing Reid's cheek. Reid smiles, but it vanishes as his nerves return.

"You're, um, you're very strong. Like- ah- a lot stronger than me."

Morgan pulls back a little, looks him in the eye. "That a good thing?" 

"Yes! I mean, if- if it's okay with you. I like, um, feeling smaller than you. I kind of… want you on top of me? Holding me down? Because I- I know that I'm safe, and you'd never hurt me, and you'd take care of me if something happened." Reid's face is bright red by the end of it, and Morgan nods slowly, trying to absorb it all. 

"Okay, I'm gonna need a minute to think about that." he says honestly.

"No, of course!" Reid says quickly. 

Morgan gives him a smile and runs a soothing hand up Reid's arm. He tries picturing Reid under him, his hands holding Reid down, holding him still - Reid writhing and moaning and loving it. That's… okay, right? Reid suggested it, he's enthusiastically consenting to it - it's something that he  _ wants. _ It's okay if Morgan wants it too, right? He doesn't want it for the power of it, he just… he wants Reid to feel good - to feel small, if that's what he wants. He wants Reid to feel safe.

"Okay." he finally says. "We can- we can try that. We're definitely establishing a safeword, though."

"Of course." Reid moves his hands to Morgan's sides, squeezes them. "Um- pineapple is one I've heard? There's also the stoplight system." 

Morgan frowns in confusion. "What's that?"

"Um, green for 'all good,' yellow for 'slow down and discuss,' and red for 'stop immediately.' I can even teach you the ASL signs for the colors for when, um, when my voice goes." 

"Okay, that… that sounds good."

"Can I kiss you again?" Reid asks timidly.

"C'mere, Prettyboy." They kiss, and Morgan runs his hands up Reid's sides. 

"I love you," Reid murmurs. 

"I love you, too. You want me to finger you, baby?"

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Reid lays back on the bed, and Morgan hovers over him, kissing down his chest again to his hips. He grabs the lube and spreads it over his fingers, then carefully slips a finger into Reid. Reid gasps and bites his lip. Morgan meets a little resistance inside, so he helps Reid lift his hips while Reid slips a pillow under them. With the new angle fingering Reid is easy, and Morgan starts working him open. Once he's at four fingers, he kisses Reid's leg and goes to prep the dildo. 

"Ready, baby?" he asks. 

"Please," Reid begs, clutching at Morgan's shoulder. Morgan kisses his thigh again and gently slips the head of the toy into him. He slowly works it into him, idly stroking Reid's dick as he does. Reid squirms and moans, trying to get more friction from Morgan's hand. Morgan makes a soothing noise, moving his hand to rest on Reid's belly and hold him down.

"This okay?" he asks. Reid nods quickly.

"Yes, please, I-" He chokes off on a moan as the knot slips into him. "God, fuck, that's-" 

"Love hearing you swear, Prettyboy." Morgan chuckles. "This okay?" 

"Yes, fuck, ah-" Morgan pulls on the toy a bit, letting it catch as Reid's body resists letting it go. The thought of having Reid around his own knot, trying to keep him in, has Morgan achingly hard.

"Fuck, Spencer, taking this so good for me, aren't you?"

"I want your knot." Reid complains.

"Baby boy, I gotta make sure you can take it, first." He's not trying to boast; he's genuinely concerned that he might hurt Reid. Knots can be a lot to take, and, well, Morgan's is pretty… well, it's big. Probably bigger than most of Reid's knotting toys.

"I can take it, please." Reid begs.

"Can I make you come first? Wanna get you to relax a little more."

"Fuck- yes, god, go ahead." 

Morgan fucks Reid with the toy in tiny thrusts, letting the knot tug a bit at Reid's hole. On one pull, it pops out accidentally, and Morgan's about to apologize but then Reid is keening and squirting as he comes. 

"Thought you emptied the tank." Morgan teases, easing the toy out of Reid. Reid whines at the loss, but still tries to glare at Morgan.

"You can't truly empty your bladder if you've been drinking anything." Reid says indignantly. "Liquid is bound to build back up and-" 

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked." Morgan laughs. "You want me to keep fucking you?"

"Obviously. I want you to knot me." 

"I'm getting to it." Morgan assures him, leaning over to kiss his stomach. "Gotta loosen you up some more, first."

Reid settles into the bed with a sigh. "Alright, if you think it's a good idea."

"I do, Spencer. I wanna make sure it feels good for you; it shouldn't hurt at all."

"Okay. I trust you." Reid gives him a small smile, and Morgan has to push himself up to kiss him. 

"Gonna take good care of you, baby boy." 

"Please."

Morgan puts his fingers back inside Reid, starts stretching him further. Now that Reid's more relaxed, he stretches even easier, and his cum just adds to his usual wetness. Soon Morgan could probably fist Reid if he wanted to, and he draws his hand away. Reid looks up hopefully, and fuck, is he a sight. He's out of breath, flushed prettily all the way down to his breasts, and he has a hand cupped around one, his other hand twisted in the sheets. His hair is a mess, like he's been running his hands through it, and some stray curls are stuck to his forehead.  

"God, you're gorgeous, Spencer." Morgan breathes. Reid ducks his head away, and oh, no, Morgan's not allowing that. He crawls up Reid's body, gently uses his dry hand to make Reid look at him. "I mean it, Spencer. I wish you'd believe me." Reid just ducks his head again, and Morgan settles for placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Reid looks up at him through his lashes, still so adorably shy even after all his attempts to be more bold, and Morgan kisses him, spends minutes just doing that, just pressing their lips together and trying to show Reid how he sees him. 

Reid clutches at Morgan's chest with a whine, and Morgan licks into that pretty mouth, nips at Reid's lower lip, leaves Reid looking absolutely ravished. 

"Think you're ready?" Morgan murmurs. Reid nods dazedly, and Morgan kisses him once more for good measure, then sits back and grabs a condom. "Tell me if it's too much, or if you want to stop, okay?" he says as he rolls it on and slicks his dick up with lube. Reid nods again, and Morgan places his hands on Reid's thighs, soothing. "I'm gonna put it in now, okay?" Reid bites his lip, crossing his ankles at the small of Morgan's back. 

"I'm ready." he says. 

Morgan shifts Reid's hips closer, starts lining up. He thrusts in slowly, letting Reid adjust to the larger size. Reid drags his teeth over his lip with a groan, his head tilting back. "God, Derek."

"You good, baby?" Morgan asks when he's about halfway in. 

"Fuck, yes. More." 

"Okay, baby." Morgan pushes in further, and Reid moans, reaching down to stroke his own cock. "Fuck, Spencer, you feel so good." Reid is so slick around him, so warm, and god, would Morgan love to just fuck into Reid until he has the kid screaming as he comes. 

"More, Derek,  _ please." _ Reid begs. 

"I've got you, baby." Morgan rubs Reid's thighs, then pulls out a little to thrust back in. Reid gasps and wraps his legs tighter around him. Morgan fucks him carefully, trying to get a feel for what Reid likes. Reid shifts, and the angle changes, and Reid moans high in his throat. 

"Oh, right there, yeah." Reid says. "Just like that." 

"Yeah? That feel good, baby?" Morgan asks, trying to rub against that same spot. From Reid's moan, he'd say he found it.

"God, fuck, yes. Harder." 

Morgan picks up his thrusts a little, trying to keep that same angle that has Reid panting hard, tangling a hand in his own hair. God, he's so beautiful like this. 

"So gorgeous, Prettyboy," Morgan says, leaning forward to kiss at Reid's neck. Reid whines, and Morgan can feel Reid's hand between them, still stroking his cock. "Look so good like this. Wanna just keep you here like this forever." 

"Please." Reid breathes. "Derek,  _ please. _ Fuck me. I can take it." 

Morgan pulls back to look him in the eye, hips stilling as he cups Reid's face with a hand, stroking his cheek with a thumb. "You sure? You can tap out at any time."

"I'm sure. Believe me, however hard you can fuck me, I've fucked myself harder."

Now, isn't  _ that _ an image? Morgan kisses him, rough and dirty, and Reid grabs at him, giving as good as he gets. Morgan starts moving his hips again, putting his hand under Reid's hips to adjust the angle. He knows he's hitting right where Reid likes from how Reid is writhing under him, begging for harder, faster. Morgan sits back, grabs Reid's hips, and gives him what he wants. Soon Reid is grabbing at the sheets, at the headboard, a string of incomprehensible noises spilling out of his mouth. All Morgan can even begin to make out it what sounds like his name and a lot of 'fuck's and 'please's. 

Reid's voice starts to rise in pitch, and Morgan's pretty sure that means he's close. He frees a hand from Reid's hip to thumb at his cock, and Reid screams as his body tenses up with his orgasm. Fuck, how Reid's body tightens around Morgan's dick- he can feel his knot starting to take notice, and fuck, he's not far himself, now. 

Reid collapses against the pillows, breathing hard.

"You need a minute, baby boy?" Morgan asks, slowing to a stop. Reid nods slightly. "You want me to pull out?"

Reid shakes his head quickly. "No, I-" he starts, but his voice fades. He frowns, clears his throat, tries again, "I- I wanna keep going." 

"Okay. Let me know when you're good to go." 

Reid nods, letting his head fall back. Morgan strokes Reid's thighs comfortingly, watching as Reid comes down from his orgasm and his legs start to relax from where they were tightly squeezed around Morgan's middle. 

"Doin' okay, baby?" Morgan asks. Reid takes a deep breath, nods. "Okay. Wanna unpause?"

"Unpause." Reid confirms. He nudges Morgan with his crossed ankles, says, "C'mon."

"So impatient." Morgan laughs. "You still want it rough or you wanna change it up?"

"Can you, um, maybe pull out all the way? Then go back in? I- I tend to really like that kind of stimulation." 

"Okay, I can do that. Morgan holds onto Reid's hips again, then starts pulling back until he slips out of Reid. Reid shudders at the sensation. "Good?"

"Very." Reid sighs. Morgan slowly pushes back in, then pulls out again. He keeps up the pattern, watching as Reid slowly comes undone again. God, the noises Reid makes. Morgan could come from just those sounds alone. Reid reaches down, lazily starts stroking himself again. "Faster," he gasps. 

Morgan is happy to oblige, using his grip on Reid's hips to pull him in to meet every thrust. Reid writhes in pleasure, his free hand gripping the pillow under his head as he tucks his face into his arm, trying to stifle his noises.

"Lemme hear you, Prettyboy." Morgan says, leaning forward to nip at Reid's neck. Reid lets out a cry, tipping his head back to give Morgan more room to work with. "That's better." Morgan murmurs, smiling against Reid's neck. 

"Morgan, please," Reid pants. "Want your knot."

Morgan groans. "Oh, it's comin', baby boy." He's so fucking close, and then Reid pulls him in tighter with his legs, winding his arms around Morgan's neck, and nips at his jaw.

"Come for me," Reid says lowly, and Morgan can only bury his face in Reid's neck and come with a shuddering gasp. His knot responds quickly to the feeling of Reid around him, and Reid lets out a long moan as they're locked together. 

Morgan takes a few minutes just breathing, trying to collect himself. Then he lifts his head to look at Reid. "Doing okay?" he asks. 

"Mm," Reid hums happily, wriggling his hips. Morgan curses at the shocks of overstimulation that rock through him. "You good?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, baby, just a little sensitive. You want me to try and move a little?" 

"Please."

Morgan pushes himself up, starts rocking his hips a little. It's almost too much, but he keeps going. He tries pulling out a little, letting his knot tug at Reid's hole, and Reid shivers and comes. Morgan smiles and runs a hand up Reid's side, kissing his cheek.

"That," Reid huffs, looking at Morgan with a dopey smile, "was amazing." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mhm," Reid noses their noses together, asks, "Can we cuddle?"

"Kind of a requirement of the situation." Morgan laughs. He shifts them carefully until Reid is on top of him, mostly straddling him. "Good?" he asks. Reid nods sleepily against him. Morgan grins and reaches for the covers, pulling it up over them. Reid snuggles into him, and within minutes he's out like a light. Morgan chuckles and strokes his hair, dropping a kiss to his head. 

He keeps himself awake until his knot goes down enough for them to separate, then maneuvers them so he can pull out and get up to clean up. Reid snuffles in his sleep, frowning, and Morgan kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back, baby boy." he promises. 

He cleans himself up, throwing away the condom, then cleans off Reid's toy and grabs a wet cloth. Kneeling on the bed, he pulls the covers back and wipes down Reid's thighs. They're soaked with Reid's wetness, and so is Morgan's abdomen. He gives himself a wipedown as well before tossing the towel in the bathroom hamper and slipping back under the covers. Reid immediately gravitates towards him, holding onto him and nuzzling into his chest. Morgan smiles and cards his fingers through Reid's hair, his other arm coming up to drape over Reid's shoulders. Reid lets out a content sigh, and Morgan finally lets himself start to drift off. 

 

~

 

Morgan's first sight upon waking is Reid's face, adorably slack with sleep. Morgan grins to himself, smothering it in his pillow. He's absolutely kissing Reid once he's up. For now, he winds his arm around Reid's middle and pulls him closer. Reid mumbles in his sleep and goes easily. Morgan drops a kiss to his head, smiling. 

"Mm, mornin'," Reid says into Morgan's shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." 

"S'fine." Reid yawns. "I'd offer to kiss you, but, uh, mornin' breath." 

"I don't mind." Morgan chuckles. "I love you, morning breath and all."

"Aw," Reid lifts himself with effort, leaning up to kiss him. Morgan cups his cheek and kisses back, nipping lightly at Reid's bottom lip between kisses. Reid hums happily and bumps their noses together.

"Want me to get you some coffee?" Morgan offers.

"God, yes." Reid moans, dropping down onto the bed. "Two sugars, please."

"You got it," Morgan laughs. "I'll be right back." He puts his hand on Reid's thigh, leans in for one last kiss before he gets up. Reid settles into the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a happy sigh, and Morgan pauses after pulling on his boxers, just watching him for a moment. Fuck, how'd he get so lucky?

He starts the coffee, then starts digging through Reid's fridge. The kid has almost nothing by way of actual food, instead it's mostly half-empty thai containers. Morgan does manage to scrounge up some eggs and a frozen pack of bacon, though, and he finds bread shoved behind an assortment of flavored creamers. 

The coffee gets done about the same time everything else does, and Morgan leaves it all on the stove to stay warm while he fixes up Reid's coffee. 

He takes the mug into the bedroom, but he stops in his tracks when he catches sight of Reid in the middle of the room, frowning as he looks around. He's only wearing his boxers and- god, that's Morgan's shirt. It's just a size too big on him, so it hangs over his hips and slips down to reveal his collar bone. Morgan swears to god his heart stops for a moment. 

Reid notices him - or rather, the coffee - and walks up to take the mug from his hands. He takes a large gulp, hums in satisfaction, then notices Morgan's staring. His face flushes.

"I couldn't find my shirt." he explains. Morgan glances at Reid's closet. Reid flushes further. "I- alright, I- I wanted to wear your shirt. It's- it's soft, and it smells like you, and-" 

"Reid," Morgan cuts him off. "I'd really like to kiss you." Reid stares at him with big eyes, then nods, and Morgan puts his hands on either side of Reid's face and pulls him in for a kiss. Reid's smiling stupidly when they pull away, and Morgan has to match it. "I think you should have a drawer at my place." he says. Reid blinks at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and a key." Morgan continues before he can lose his nerve. Reid gapes at him. "Is that okay?"

"I- yeah, no, I- I just wasn't expecting- it's only been a few weeks-" 

"If it's too soon-"

"It's not! At least, I don't think so? If we were trying to meet society's standards then yes, this would probably be considered 'rushing into things,' but we're definitely not trying to do that, and anyways we've known each other for years, had feelings for each other for just about as long, so- so, um, so it's technically not that soon? I mean, we've already told each other 'I love you,' and I'm fairly sure most couples have items at each other's places and have even moved in together before that point."

"So," Morgan says slowly, "is that a… yes?"

"Ah, yes," Reid says, flustered. "That's a yes." Morgan grins. 

"Good to know. I'll clear out a drawer for you when I get home." 

"With as much as you stay over, I should make space for some of your things, as well." Reid says. 

"Only if you're comfortable doing that."

"I am! And I, um, I'd like to have some of your shirts on-hand. To steal." 

Morgan laughs. "That's fine by me. Now c'mon, Prettyboy, I made breakfast." He gives him a quick peck, and Reid links their hands together and follows him out to the kitchen. 

 

~

 

"He's… interested?" Prentiss asks. Morgan frowns at her tone.

"I thought that'd be a good thing." he says. Hotch pulled Morgan into his office earlier, telling Morgan that he could inform his friend that yes, Hotch was open to the idea of a queerplatonic relationship.

"It is," Prentiss says slowly. "I mean, it should be. But I- I don't know, Morgan." She bites her nails, face pinched with worry.

"Are you having second thoughts about your feelings for him?" Morgan asks.

"No, I- I'm having second thoughts about me." 

Morgan frowns deeper. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… he- he just lost Hailey, not even that long ago, and- and I don't think he's over her." 

"Okay, that's fair." But from the look on Prentiss' face, Morgan senses there's something more. "What else?" he prods.

"I… do I have to say it?"

"I really don't know what you mean, Emily." 

Prentiss bites her lip, looking torn. "I'm… you know. I'm a beta. That's… that's a dealbreaker for most people." 

"Prentiss, do you really think  _ Hotch _ would hold that against you?" 

"I don't know! I'm kind of freaking out, here! I just- I know most people would be, you know, put off - or god forbid repulsed - by what I am. Especially alphas. I mean, I- I know most alphas just want some pretty omega, and- and I know Hotch probably isn't like that, that Hailey being an omega was incidental, but- but I can't stop feeling like Hotch wouldn't… that he wouldn't want me, as a beta." 

"Emily… he'd be crazy not to want you."

Prentiss smiles slightly. "Thanks. But I… I'm not even sure what I want from him. With the girls, it's easy: I want to hold JJ and kiss her, and I wanna do more date-y stuff with Penelope. But with Hotch… I don't know, Morgan."

"Maybe take some time to think about it?" he suggests. "Or it might be better to just talk to him about it, see what he would want out of the relationship."

Prentiss is already shaking her head before he's even finished. "I can't do that. I think I'm just- I'm going to take some time. I want to figure out how I feel, but also I… I think stressing out over this so much is taking away from the time I spend with my girlfriends. I want to focus on them, for now." 

"Okay. If you ever need me to talk to Hotch again for you…"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Morgan." 

"I've always got your back, Em." Morgan tells her, smiling. She smiles back, some of her usual energy returning.

"So, how was the aquarium?" 

Morgan laughs, and she gives him a curious look.

"Okay," she says, "I'm missing something here. Is this gonna be a 'you had to be there' thing?"

"Yeah, uh, I think so." Morgan admits. Prentiss rolls her eyes and tosses a fry at him.

"Boo. Boring."

"What, you want me to tell you how Reid and I got nasty last night?"

"Gross! No! God, you're like my brothers - I don't want to picture you two doing it!"

"It's a natural thing, Emily. Hey, maybe someday you'll get some yourself."

"Oh, you did not!" Prentiss flings another fry at him, and Morgan just laughs. "I'll have you know I get plenty! From your baby girl, in fact!"

"Hey, good for you. You better be treating her right, though."

Prentiss scoffs. "Of course I am. I treat her like a goddess, thank you very much."

"Good, because that's what she is."

"She is pretty amazing, huh?" Prentiss says, smiling to herself. Morgan mirrors it. 

"Yeah, she is." He can't help the love that seeps into his voice, wouldn't want to even if he could. He and Prentiss share a small smile, bonding in their love of the same incredible woman. 

"Man, I really wanna go kiss her now." Prentiss sighs. 

"What're we waiting for?" Morgan asks, starting to gather their trash on their tray. "Let's go see our girl." Prentiss grins and hops up to take their trays away.

"Sounds perfect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are curious, the song reference is Toothbrush by DNCE! I love the verse that's like "when you're standing there in your underwear and my t-shirt from the night before, with your messed up hair and your feet still bare, would you mind closing the bedroom door?" & I always picture Reid, hehe. also, good job to anyone who caught it!
> 
> EDT: also!!! I almost forgot! I have a twitter @cellostiel where you can see me cry over criminal minds and talk about fic progress! idk check it out if you wanna!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I had a feeling. Not just from the way you write about him, but the way I saw him looking at you when I helped you with that case."
> 
> Reid gapes, and Morgan can feel his face heating up. "That was years ago!" Reid says, turning to face him.
> 
> "I mean," Morgan says, rubbing a hand over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hi have this big-ass chapter. it was actually done way before the last two(?) chapters, but then I realized I needed a bit more story before such a big timeskip. also (slight spoilers) sorry to the one commenter who was really hoping for pregnant!reid! it's just not something I feel comfortable doing at this time, and I hope you understand! 
> 
> warnings for allusions to self-harm; light talk of Reid's addiction and Morgan's abuse; and talk of (trans) mpreg. as always, let me know if there's anything else! stay safe and enjoy!

Over the next few months, Morgan and Reid go on dates between cases, sporadically staying over at each other's places - Clooney gets used to Reid, and keys are exchanged. Reid comes over unannounced one night, shaking and on the verge of frustrated tears, and Morgan holds him and sooths him while Reid talks about Hankel and the months after in a broken voice.

Morgan has to use the red stoplight once, shrinking away from Reid's touch, and he's not even sure what set him off. Reid gives him space, but stays near enough to comfort, letting Clooney in to give Morgan something to hold onto. Morgan doesn't say what's wrong; he doesn't need to. When he thinks he can handle it, he lets Reid hold him, and Reid puts on some boring documentary to distract him from his thoughts. 

One night, Morgan finds neat, parallel scars under Reid's arms, and Reid can't look him in the eye. Morgan presses sweet kisses to Reid's forearms, over his pulse, and it's a few nights later when Reid brings them up, telling Morgan softly about high school, about college, about all the shitty things he had to go through with bullying and his mom getting sicker. Morgan holds him tight and presses kisses to his hair. 

Reid traces Morgan's tattoos when they lie together, and slowly Morgan tells Reid about each and every one of them; the one he got for his dad; the one he got when he joined a support group for what happened to him; the one he got in celebration of his acceptance into the BAU. Some of them, though, he got just for the hell of it. Reid laughs at those, and compliments every single one, kisses the ones Morgan's okay with.

Today, Reid is laughing because Morgan is terrible at ring toss. 

"It's physically improbable to land  _ one, _ let alone three in a row." he says, tilting his head and watching as Morgan's ring slips off another bottle.

"Not if you have skills," Morgan says, picking up another ring. He throws it, and it bounces pathetically off the bottles. Reid bursts out laughing. 

"Which clearly you don't have."

"Hey, who's the one who won you that lemur thing?" Morgan points to the stuffed toy in Reid's hand.

"Me."

"Okay, but who's the one that paid for your darts?"

Reid rolls his eyes. "You."

"That's right." Morgan grins. "C'mon, I'll buy you a funnel cake." 

"What, are you my sugardaddy now?" Reid asks as Morgan slings an arm around his shoulders. 

"What, I can't just treat my boyfriend to a nice time?"

"Apparently not." 

"You guys are sickening." JJ teases. Her arm is curled around Prentiss' waist, Garcia on Prentiss's other side holding her hand, and Prentiss still looks at them like she won the damn lottery. 

"Like you're any better." Morgan scoffs. 

"We're fucking adorable." Prentiss says. 

"Heck yes, we are. Especially you, cutie." Garcia pinches Prentiss' cheek, and she laughs. "Ooh, win me that giant panda."

"Of course." Prentiss pecks her cheek and slips out of JJ's hold, going up to the game booth. 

Five minutes later, Garcia has a giant purple panda to take home. 

"I call bullshit." Morgan says as Prentiss gives him a smug look. 

"Oh, I'm so eating you out tonight." Garcia says, kissing Prentiss. 

"Penelope!" Prentiss squeaks. 

"Can I help?" JJ asks, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

"Okay, we're out." Morgan laughs. Reid allows himself to be towed away, grinning. 

"Maybe you can eat me out tonight, too," he murmurs, leaning in close to Morgan's ear. Morgan shivers. 

"Christ, Reid," Morgan groans. "You're gonna make me get a hard-on at the fair. You really wanna do that?"

Reid grins wickedly. "Maybe." he says, but undercuts it with a fit of laughter. "No, I'll wait until we get home." 

"You little tease," Morgan laughs, giving Reid's middle a squeeze. 

"You love it."

Morgan grins at him dopily. He still takes Reid up on the drop ride as punishment, though.

"Hey, Reid," he says, running his thumb over the back of Reid's hand when they're at the top. "Reid, c'mon, open your eyes."

"I'm not looking down," Reid warns, prying one eye open to look at Morgan.

"I'm not gonna make you, promise. I just want you to look out at the horizon; you can see the city."

Reid blinks open his eyes, peering out at the foggy silhouette of the city on the horizon. "Oh," he says, "that's- that's stunning. It looks so-" the rest is cut off in a scream as the ride drops. 

Morgan laughs as they're unbuckled, and Reid glares at him.

"You're the worst." 

"It was fun though, right?"

Reid rolls his eyes and lightly elbows him.

"Hey, by the way," Morgan says once he's finally gotten Reid his funnel cake. Reid is making a face at it, suspicious, poking at it with a fork. "I'm heading out to see my family next week, I was wondering if you'd want to come."

Reid looks up at him, brows raised. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I've, um, I've told them I'm seeing someone, and they want to meet you." 

Reid sets down his fork. "Oh. Did you- did you tell them it was me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it, first." 

"Okay," Reid nods slowly, picking his fork back up and cutting off a piece of his funnel cake. "I think it's probably best if you tell them you're dating one of your co-workers, at least. Do they know you're dating a man?"

"Yeah, I told them that bit. They've been trying to guess based on who I talk about, and they're actually pretty close."

"They guessed me?" Reid asks, surprised.

"Well, I talk about you the most, so," He shrugs. "Actually, I'm pretty sure they're certain it's you, they just like to tease me." 

"Teasing you  _ is _ pretty fun," Reid grins. 

"Shut up and eat your funnel cake." Morgan says, nudging him. Reid does so, and his eyes go wide.

"There's so much sugar in this, oh my god." he says.

"Too much for even your sweet tooth?" 

Reid shakes his head quickly, taking another bite. "It's perfect, actually," he says around a mouthful.

"Now that is the sexiest thing I ever did see." Morgan tells him, smirking. 

"Yes." Reid says. 

"Yes? 'Yes,' what?" 

Reid takes a moment to swallow, says, "Yes, I'd like to visit your family with you." 

Morgan beams. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Reid says, smile soft. Then it shifts into something complicated, and he stares down at his funnel cake, asking, "Would you, um, would you want to visit my mom with me sometime?"

Morgan puts a hand on Reid's elbow, presses a kiss to his temple. "Of course I would. Have you told her at all about us?"

"I've told her I like you, but beyond that, no. I've… been nervous about it, I guess." 

"Any particular reason?"

"I just… if I tell her, it'll be real, and I still- I still can't believe it, you know?" 

Morgan presses their shoulders together, winding an arm around Reid's middle. "Hey, Reid, you know how much I-"

"I know, I do," Reid says, nodding. "But it's… it's hard for me to accept that someone would actually want to be with me. And it's not- I'm not trying to be self-deprecating, but- but when you go through your life and all the evidence points to you being undesirable, it's hard not to see yourself that way."

"Reid," Morgan takes the plate out of Reid's hands, setting it down on the table. He cups Reid's face, makes him look at him. "It is ridiculous how much I want you, and not just in a sexual way, either. You're so fucking smart, and funny, and fucking drop-dead gorgeous."

Reid ducks his head, shying away. "I- that's really nice of you to say, but- it's just hard for me to accept it."

Morgan kisses his forehead. "Then lemme take you home tonight and show you." 

Reid bites his lip, gives Morgan a look that makes him ache, and says, "Can I finish my funnel cake first?"

"Of course, baby," Morgan says, and kisses him. Reid grins into the kiss, tangling one of his hands with Morgan's. 

Morgan holds Reid's hand while he eats, then when they're done they shoot a text to the girls to let them know they're leaving, and Morgan takes Reid home to put his mouth everywhere on Reid's body. 

Reid trembles and gasps and looks damn beautiful under Morgan's hands and mouth, and Morgan tells him so. Reid looks away, eyes twisting shut as he comes. Morgan moves up his body and holds him close, running soothing hands over Reid's arms - conscious not to touch his track marks - and murmurs soft praises into his hair.

The next morning, he wakes up late to an empty bed. His heart stops for a few seconds, then he hears clattering in the kitchen. He pulls on some pants and pads out, finding a sleepy Reid frowning at a pan of overcooked eggs.

"Oh," he says, noticing Morgan. "Sorry, I- I tried not to wake you."

"S'fine," Morgan yawns, coming up to wrap his arms around Reid's middle and press a kiss to his shoulder. "What'cha doin'?" 

"Trying to make you breakfast in bed." Reid says sheepishly. "It's, um, it's not going well." 

"Well, it's a good thing you're handsome," Morgan laughs, pecking Reid's jaw. Reid blushes and ducks his head.

"I- I wanted to thank you. For, um, for last night." 

"No need to thank me, baby, I'm always happy to show you how amazing you are."

Reid smiles shyly, turning his head to kiss Morgan on the lips. "Thank you, though. Really. I don't know what I did to deserve all this."

"You just had to be you, Spencer." Morgan says, kissing him sweetly. "Although, of your many talents, cooking is apparently not one of them. How about we go out for breakfast?" 

"Sounds good to me." Reid says, turning off the heat and dropping the spatula onto the counter. Morgan laughs and pulls him to the bedroom to get dressed. If Morgan is a little handsy while he 'helps' Reid dress, then, well, who could blame him?

He feeds the eggs to Clooney with his breakfast, and he and Reid drive over to McDonald's for their own breakfasts. When they get back, they take Clooney for a walk to the park and discuss when to visit Reid's mom, and make plans for things to do in Chicago and Vegas. After that, they spend the rest of their Sunday relaxing in bed, switching between watching one of Reid's documentaries and lazily making out. Overall, Morgan thinks it's a pretty damn good day.

 

~

"What if they don't like me?" Reid asks as they walk up to Morgan's mom's house. His steps are awkward and stiff, and he has a death grip on Morgan's hand. 

"They've already met you, Reid, and they fucking adore you. The number of times they've asked me about you…" 

"But that was as your friend and co-worker. What if they don't like me as your boyfriend? What if they think I'm- I'm playing with you or jerking you around because we're not romantic?"

"Reid, it's okay. I'm going to tell them I'm aromantic." 

Reid stops, staring at him. "You are? Are- are you sure? You don't have to tell them because of me-"

"I want them to know." Morgan promises, squeezing Reid's hand. "I was gonna tell them whether or not you came with this weekend."

"That's… I'm proud of you, Morgan."

Morgan shrugs, "Nah, I've told them worse. They might be a little confused, but I know they love me, and they support me no matter what." 

Reid smiles and leans in to kiss him.

"Oh my god, I  _ knew it!" _ Desiree shrieks, Sarah right behind her. "I knew it was Reid!" 

"Took you long enough to bring him around," Sarah teases, grinning from the stoop as Desiree runs down to hug Morgan. 

"Hey, this is my first visit home since we started dating," Morgan defends. 

"Took you long enough for that, too." Desiree says, smacking his arm. "Come on, Mama's gonna be so excited." She loops her arm through Reid's and starts towing him inside, and Reid throws Morgan a panicked look. Morgan gives him a sympathetic smile and follows them inside.

"There's my baby boy," Morgan's mom says, pulling him in for a hug. "How was the trip, baby?"

"Good, Mama. I brought someone I'd like to formally introduce to you." He grins at her as she pulls back, looking between him and Reid, and the pieces click together.

"Oh! Dr. Reid, what a wonderful surprise. Come here, honey," She motions for Reid to hug her, and Reid does so awkwardly. "You can relax, honey, we won't bite."

"I- I know that." Reid stammers unconvincingly. 

"Come on, we're just sitting down for dinner." Sarah starts pushing Reid towards the dining table, ignoring his squeaks of protest. 

"So how did you two finally get together?" Desiree asks eagerly, drawing a seat out for Reid. "Derek won't tell us anything."

"Oh. Um. Well-" Reid goes bright red, shooting an alarmed look at Morgan. "I- I just- kissed him one day? I don't even know what got into me, I just… he was being so sweet, and I couldn't help it." Desiree and Sarah look at Morgan with giant grins. 

"Was he, now?" Sarah asks, smirking. Morgan shrugs, unbothered. 

"Reid kind of freaked out and shoved me out the door, but we talked about it a few days later, and Reid just- just blurted out that he likes me. He immediately tried to take it back, of course, but I wasn't having any of that."

"I'm happy for you two," Morgan's mom pats his cheek, passing through to the kitchen. Sarah goes to join her, and Desiree seats herself next to Reid at the table, propping herself on her elbows. 

"So?" Desi asks, "What happened then?"

"We- we talked some more, and-"

"She wants to know if we made out." Morgan says.

"Ew, no!" Desiree makes a face. "I don't wanna know what all you get up to." 

"We just talked." Reid promises, but the color on his cheeks gives him away. 

Desiree rolls her eyes and asks, "So, how long's it been?" 

"Almost four months now?" Morgan guesses. 

"Just about," Reid agrees. "Although, are we counting when I kissed you, when we talked in the car, or when we talked at my apartment?"

Morgan blinks. He hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. Which do you think?" 

Reid tilts his head, considering. "I think when we talked in the car." 

"Okay, then. That's our anniversary. Happy four months, babe." 

Reid smiles at him. "You're a sap."

Morgan scoffs. "Like you aren't." 

"You both are gross." Desiree complains. 

"So, Dr. Reid," Sarah says, coming out of the kitchen with a large pot. "How have you been? Derek said you got shot a while ago." 

"Oh, please, call me Spencer. And, um, yeah, I got- I got shot in the leg. Physical therapy went well, and, um, now it just acts up every now and then." 

"That's good," Morgan's mom says, following in with a bowl of noodles. "And how's work been for both of you?"

"Good! We just wrapped up a case in Florida." 

"Ooh, I've always wanted to visit Florida. Did you see any alligators?"

"We went to see some before the flight back." Morgan says. "Reid was too scared to go pet them."

"I think it's a logical reaction to an animal that has a bite force so powerful that it physically cannot open its jaws afterwards."

"You almost shit your pants."

"You wrestled one of them!" 

"You did what now?" Morgan's mom asks, putting her hands on her hips. Morgan tilts his head back, cursing. 

"Did you get pictures?" Desiree asks. 

"Prentiss has them," Reid supplies, "I can get her to send them to you."

"That the cute agent that came to the house?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Ooh, give her my number." 

"Desi, not for nothing," Morgan says, "but I think Prentiss may be a bit full-up on partners right now. 'Sides, I think she's only looking for platonic partners right now."

"Oh, like queerplatonic?"

Morgan stares. "You know about that?"

"Duh. I have a friend in Newark who's got like, three QPPs."

"Oh." Morgan says quietly. He glances at his mom and Sarah, asks, "Do you two, uh, know about that stuff, too?"

"Desiree's explained a little," his mom says, "and I think we get the gist."

"Well, uh, in that case," He leans against the back of Reid's chair, says, "I'm aromantic, and Reid and I are in a queerplatonic relationship."

There's a few moments of silence, then, from Desiree, "Y'know, I always kinda wondered." 

"What?" Derek asks, stunned. 

Desiree tilts her head, saying, "Well, I mean, you never really seemed interested in relationships? I know you went out with a few girls, and then there was that guy in college, but I dunno, it seemed kinda like you were going through the motions sometimes."

"Now that you mention it," Sarah starts, "Yeah, you always seemed interested in more casual relationships. I thought it was just a guy thing." She shrugs. 

"I'm not sure I fully understand." Morgan's mom says, sitting down. 

"It's really simple, actually." Reid says. He launches into a full lecture about aromanticism, and Morgan starts dishing out the mostaccioli before it goes cold. They're gonna be here a while.

Morgan's mom does a decent job of eating while listening and asking questions, but Morgan has to tap Reid's arm every now and then to remind him to eat. Reid talks through mouthfuls of food, and after the first three times, Morgan stops trying to tell him it's rude. His mom doesn't seem to mind anyways, too interested in learning. 

"That's fascinating, I never knew about all of that." she says, scooping more food onto Reid's plate. "Here, eat up, love. You're too skinny."

"Oh- um- thank you." Reid says, sheepishly picking up his fork. "This is delicious, by the way."

"You've got a sweet one here, Derek." 

"Don't I know it." Morgan says, grinning. 

"So, um," Reid starts, tucking his hair behind his ear, "Sarah, Morgan tells me you're engaged?" 

From there, conversation comes easily. Reid taps out sometime around desert, piping in only when he's spoken to directly. Morgan and his family catch on, and they give Reid his space. Morgan knows how low a charge Reid's social battery holds, and honestly he's surprised Reid lasted as long as he did. Morgan's so rewarding that at the earliest opportunity.

"He's a good one." Morgan's mom says as they're loading the dishwasher. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, Mama." Morgan says warmly. 

They sleep over in Morgan's old room, and Morgan teases his mother for the thousandth time about her refusal to just turn it into a study instead of a guest room. Reid digs through the boxes with wide eyes, asking about every little thing. Morgan takes him through a brief overview of his life growing up, and Reid drinks in every detail with rapt attention. Then he curls up against Morgan's chest and rubs a soothing hand up and down Morgan's arm while Morgan tells him about his dad. 

In the morning, Morgan helps Reid struggle into his binder after a shower, then they catch a bus to Navy Pier and walk around for a few hours, ending their trip with a visit to the beach.

"This isn't technically a beach." Reid points out, frowning. 

"There's sand and water, Reid. Looks like a beach to me." Morgan says, laying down a towel to put their stuff on.

"Lake water." Reid corrects.

"You're the one that wanted to come." 

"I didn't think it would  _ smell _ like lake water." Reid crinkles his nose as they wade out into the water.

"It's not that bad." Morgan tells him. "C'mon, come feel the waves."

"It's cold!"

"You'll warm up."

"I think I just stepped in seaweed." 

"It's part of the charm."

Reid narrows his eyes at him. "I highly doubt that." 

Morgan laughs. "Come on, Genius. Just feel the waves for a bit."

Reid stands in place and lets the small waves crash against his legs. One makes him lose his balance a bit, and he laughs.

"Okay, maybe this isn't so bad." he says, smiling up at Morgan. Morgan grins and tackles him into the water.

"Derek!" Reid shrieks when they resurface. Morgan is too busy laughing, and Reid smacks at him repeatedly. "You suck!"

"You love me."

"You still suck!" Reid laughs, splashing him with water. 

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Morgan asks. He splashes Reid back, and soon they're two grown men having a splash fight. They get some weird looks, but then Reid's leaning against him, laughing so hard he's doubled over, and Morgan couldn't give two shits what other people think of them.

They go to Gino's for lunch, and Morgan takes it as a personal insult that Reid orders ribs. 

"It's a pizza joint, Reid." he says. "One of the best in Chicago. Look at this place - this place is history." He gestures the the graffiti covering almost every inch of the place. "Look, someone got engaged right in this booth." He points to the marks carved into the table. 

"I don't see what that has to do with pizza." Reid says, frowning.

"It means it's not just a pizza, it's being a part of something. Here." He digs in his backpack, pulls out a sharpie. "Make your mark, kid." 

Reid takes the pen, staring at it. "What should I write?"

"Anything you want. 'Reid was here' is always a good one. Or you could put our names in a heart."

Reid scoffs. "As if." But he uncaps the sharpie and looks over the table, tongue poking out as he thinks. It's fucking adorable. 

Finally Reid starts scribbling. It takes him until their food arrives to finish. 

"What the hell have you been writing, Prettyboy?" Morgan laughs, scooping a slice onto his plate. 

"An equation." Reid shrugs, pulling his ribs closer. 

"Of course it is. What's it an equation for?"

"Here." Reid grabs a napkin, starts scribbling out the equation on it. When he's done, he hands it to Morgan. "Solve it, and you'll know."

Morgan groans. "Baby, you're giving me a math problem?"

"Once you solve it, you'll see how romantic it is." Reid's got a smug little grin on his face, and Morgan could just kiss him. 

"Alright, fine, I'll solve your little problem. Only if you try some of this pizza, though."

"I thought my plan to steal a slice would have been obvious." Reid says, smirking.

Morgan sighs and dishes out a slice for Reid. "You're killing me, baby." 

"If you didn't love it, you wouldn't put up with me."

"You're damn lucky I love you."

Reid gives him a look of mock affront. "Derek, I'm  _ delightful."  _

"You're something, alright." Morgan laughs. Reid pouts.

"You don't get to steal any of my fries now." he says.

"Good, I didn't want any." Morgan says. Five minutes later, he snatches a fry from Reid's plate. Reid's laugh is sweet and perfectly him. Totally worth the smacked hand he gets when he goes in for another.

After lunch they go back to Morgan's mom's, and Reid crashes in the middle of Wrath of Khan. Morgan lets him use his lap as a pillow, and when he's sure Reid is asleep, he pulls out the napkin and his tablet and puts the equation into google. It pops up with a coordinates sheet, and on it is drawn a heart.

"Christ," Morgan says, covering his mouth with a hand. He can't fucking handle how cute his boyfriend is sometimes. He looks around to make sure his mom and sisters are either asleep or out of the room before carding his fingers through Reid's hair, murmuring, "I love you." Reid smiles and snuffles in his sleep.

 

~

 

Reid is just as jittery on the flight to Vegas.

"I'm just worried she won't have a good day while we're there." Reid says. 

"It'll be fine." Morgan assures him, laying his hand over Reid's. "If she's not in a position to see us, we can always visit some other time."

"Okay, yeah." Reid says, nodding. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Spencer, I know how your mind likes to torture you." 

"Yeah," Reid sighs, slumping against him. "I do think she'll like you, though." 

"Of course she will. What's not to like?" 

Reid huffs a laugh and rests his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Well, you've got me there." he says. Morgan grins and twines their fingers together.

"You wanna stop at any casinos while we're here?" Morgan asks as they're trying to hail a cab. 

"We can if you want. I've never really been a huge fan, but I wouldn't mind being your lucky charm." He shoots Morgan a grin, and Morgan laughs. 

"Sounds perfect."

They stop at the hotel long enough to set their things down and each grab a shower before going over to see Reid's mom. 

"You caught her on a good day." her doctor tells them cheerily. Reid lets out a breath of relief. "She's right over there. She's been so excited for your visit." With a smile he leaves them to it, and Reid hesitates, seeking out Morgan's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You okay, Spencer?" 

"Yeah, no, I'm just. Nervous." 

"That's okay. I'm right here for you, baby." 

Reid gives him a small smile, squeezing his hand again before letting it go to walk over to where his mom is sitting.

"Hey, Mom," he says, voice wavering as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. She looks up and immediately smiles.

"Spencer! How are you? You cut your hair." 

"Yeah, uh," Reid runs his hand through his hair self-consciously. "I'm good. Um, Mom, I- I have someone I want you to meet. I mean- you've already met him, but-"

"Spencer," she says gently, taking his hand in hers. "I understand." She looks to Morgan, holds her hand out to him. "Diana Reid."

"Derek Morgan." He shakes her hand with a grin, says, "It's nice to see you again, Ma'am."

"Diana; please. How have you been?" 

"I've been great, thanks."

"So, sit, tell me what you've been up to." Diane says, patting the seat next to her. Reid sits there, and Morgan takes the armchair. 

"We actually, uh, we actually just came from visiting Morgan's family." Reid says. 

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Chicago. It's just my mom and two sisters there."

"Very nice. How are they?" 

"They're great, actually. My older sister, Sarah, she just got engaged."

"Oh, how wonderful. Tell her congratulations for me next time you speak with her."

"I'll be sure to do that." 

"Mom, I, uh, I actually have something to tell you." Reid says shakily. 

"Is something wrong?" she asks, taking his hand. "Is it something to do with your job? Did you get hurt again?"

"No, Mom, I'm- I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, I just… I have some news. It's good news, actually. Um," Reid glances at Morgan, the panic clear on his face. 

"Spencer," Diana pulls Reid's hand towards her, clasps both her hands around his. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." 

Reid nods, not quite looking at her. "Um, well, you know how I- how I write about Morgan a lot in my letters? And the- the things I sometimes write about him?"

"Aw, you write about me?" Morgan can't help but ask. Reid shoots him a look.

Diana looks between Morgan and Reid, nods slowly. "Yes, I remember. Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, I- Morgan and I are dating." 

"You know, I had a feeling. Not just from the way you write about him, but the way I saw him looking at you when I helped you with that case." 

Reid gapes, and Morgan can feel his face heating up. "That was years ago!" Reid says, turning to face him. 

"I mean," Morgan says, rubbing a hand over his head. "Yeah? Honestly, since day one? But you were twenty-two, kid. I wasn't about to… you know." He glances away, and Reid's gaze softens. 

"And you remember all the way from back then?" he asks his mother. 

"I don't remember much about your team, but I remember when someone looks at my baby like that." 

Reid is bright red. "I- um- that's-"

"Does he know everything?"

"Um, yeah, he- he knows I'm trans and aromantic. We're seeing each other platonically, actually."

Diana nods, satisfied. "Good. I'm very happy for you, Spencer." 

Reid gives her a watery smile. "Thanks, Mom." 

"Now, Derek, tell me about yourself."

 

~

 

"That went well." Reid says later, when they've crashed on their bed at the hotel. 

"Feelin' real yet?" Morgan teases, pulling him close. Reid snorts at him. 

"Yeah, this feels pretty real." he says, tipping his head to nuzzle into Morgan's shoulder. "Thank you for today. Mom seemed really happy." 

"It was nice to get to know her more." Morgan tells him honestly. "Your mom's pretty amazing, Spencer."

"Yeah, she is." Reid says, smiling. "You know, she never read me the same book twice? As soon as she figured out I had an eidetic memory, she'd read me a different book each time. I could read much faster, of course, but I liked having her read to me. Even when I got older, sometimes… sometimes she'd forget how old I was, and I'd let her read to me until she remembered."

Morgan rubs his hand up and down Reid's back, soothing. "She loves you a lot."

"She does." Reid is silent for a long few moments, then he says, "I… schizophrenia tends to skip a generation, but-" His hand curls on Morgan's chest. "There's always that fear. My mind has always been- it's always been a defining part of me, and- and the thought of it turning against me-" 

Morgan squeezes him, unsure what to say. Reid lets out a shuddering breath, burying his face in Morgan's shoulder. 

"I don't want kids." Reid blurts out. "I don't- I don't know if you'd even thought about- but you should know." 

"Okay." Morgan says softly. "I get it, Spencer. I'll admit, I- when thinking about my future, I usually thought kids, but- but you're more important to me than any hypothetical children."

Reid lifts his head to look at him, stammers, "I mean- I mostly mean, um, biological kids. I'd- I'd be open to adoption, probably." 

"Biological? I thought your hormones, uh, I thought they shut that all down." 

"They did, mostly, but unless I get tested, I can't know for sure. There's still a very slim chance I could… um… get pregnant, so I- I have to be careful. And I don't- I don't think that's something I want." 

"Okay," Morgan says carefully. "That's okay, baby. And we don't even need to think about this stuff for a long while." 

"I know. I just- I thought if kids was something you wanted, you should know now." 

"Thanks for telling me. Really, though, it's fine, Spencer. Not having kids isn't a deal breaker or anything, I promise. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with." 

"Thank you." Reid murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for." 

"I love you." Reid kisses him, and Morgan cups the back of his head, tilts into it. Soon Reid's hand is finding its way under Morgan's shirt, and Morgan tugs lightly at Reid's hair. Reid moans, and his mouth opens to let Morgan lick inside. 

They shed their clothes, and Reid stays on top of him, rutting against Morgan's leg. His own thigh rubs against Morgan's dick, leaving their hands free to touch each other, Reid feeling up Morgan's chest while Morgan has one hand buried in Reid's hair, the other cupped around his breast. 

"God, I love you," Morgan murmurs into Reid's mouth. "Everything about you. Gonna spread you out later and show you how gorgeous you are."

"Fuck, Derek," Reid moans, slumping down to tuck his face into Morgan's shoulder as he humps his leg.

"That's it, baby, come for me." 

Reid comes with a whine, and Morgan's not long after him. They collapse together, breathless, and it's Reid who seeks out Morgan's mouth, kissing him with a tenderness that makes Morgan warm all over. 

"I really love you," Reid breathes.

"I love you too, Spencer. So much." 

Reid settles against him, humming. Morgan nuzzles their noses together, and Reid giggles. Slowly, they both doze off.

 

~

 

"Do you want to see your dad while we're here?" Morgan asks softly as he's helping Reid get his binder on.

Reid pauses, then slowly continues pulling his binder into place. Morgan helps unroll it where it's bunched up at Reid's back from pulling it on. Finally, Reid says, "No, I- I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Okay. We'll just visit your mom today."

"Thank you." 

Morgan kisses Reid's cheek, runs soothing hands down his sides. Reid hums and leans into him. "How you feeling today, baby?"

"Mn, not the best." Reid admits. "Wish I'd brought my packer." 

"Hold on, I have just the thing." Morgan goes to his carryon, digs out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"I don't think sex is going to cure my dysphoria right now." Reid says. 

"Just trust me, okay?" Morgan says, tearing open a condom. Reid gives him a dubious look, but starts pulling on his shirt. Morgan opens up another condom, then starts filling them both with lube. Once they're filled enough, he ties them both off, covers them each in another condom so they won't pop as easily, and twists one in half. He ties them together, and voila, one makeshift dick. He holds it out to Reid with a grin.

"I… don't know what to say to this." Reid says. "How did you even-"

"I was doing research a while back, just trying to understand better without barraging you with questions, and while I was learning about packers, this popped up with stuff like sock packers."

Reid's mouth twitches into a smile. "That's sweet. I- I remember before I had access to a proper packer, I, uh, I used to just… ball up socks and stuff them down my pants. Needless to say, it, uh, it didn't look good."

"Lemme guess, it looked like a constant boner."

"More or less." Reid laughs. "Could never get the shape right. This, uh, this looks pretty good, though." He takes the packer from Morgan, rolling it in his hands. He laughs. "It's, um, squishier than I'm used to."

"But not bad, right?"

"No, it's- it's perfect. Thank you, Derek." 

"Always happy to supply you with dicks, baby." 

Reid snorts and tucks the packer into the slot in the front of his boxers. He spends a few minutes positioning it while Morgan gets dressed. 

"Okay, that's- that's not bad." Reid says, adjusting himself. "Does it look okay?"

"Looks good, baby. Ten outta ten, would jerk you off."

"Derek!" 

"What? I would! You don't think I'd still treat you right if you had a cis dick?"

"You can't say shit like that about what is basically a water balloon in my underwear." 

"I'm just saying, I would jerk you off and/or go down on you, no matter what your genitals."

"How romantic." Reid says dryly.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take you out for a nice dinner later." 

"You're ridiculous." Reid shakes his head as he pulls on his pants. "Why do I love you, again?" 

"Because I'm amazing and you know it. Plus, I give good head." 

"Well, there is that." Reid agrees, going over to kiss him. Morgan grins into the kiss, winding his arms around Reid's middle. They make out languidly, Reid's arms finding their way around Morgan's neck, and Morgan's tongue finding its way into Reid's mouth. 

"We really should get going," Reid murmurs eventually. "I mean, if you want breakfast before we visit my mom." 

Morgan pulls away with a groan. "Fine, fine. But we're picking this up later."

"Of course we are." Reid gives him a heated look, and it takes everything Morgan has not to just keep kissing him.

"Oh, baby boy, you'll be the death of me." 

Reid smiles at him, eyes shining, and god, is Morgan in love with this boy. As Reid gets his things together and Morgan grabs his wallet and keys, Morgan wonders idly if it would be too soon to bring up marriage. He wants the rest of his life to be with Reid, there's no question about that, but he doesn't know how Reid feels about that type of commitment, let alone a legally binding one. He knows Reid was messed up over his parents' divorce, but he doesn't know how that's affected his views on marriage.

Maybe he'll try asking Reid's mom about it if they get a moment alone, see what she thinks. Then he'll talk to Reid when they get home. 

 

~

 

He gets his opportunity to talk to Diana when Reid gets up to hunt down the chessboard. 

"Hey, Diana, can I ask you something?" he says, setting aside the cards they'd been playing. 

Diana glances at him, rearranging her cards, says, "Shoot." 

"I, uh, I wanted to ask something about Spencer." Morgan steals a look over at him, finds him still digging around the shelf for the board. "I know, uh, I know he didn't take your divorce too well." 

"Oh, we never signed any papers." Diana says. "Will left us, and after a few years, the state decided that for us. Why'd you bring it up?"

"I just… I wanna know if you know how Reid feels about marriage." 

Diana raises a brow, giving him an amused look. "You planning to make an honest man out of my Spencer?" 

Morgan smiles. "I'm thinking about it. But I… I don't want to bring it up if it's going to be a painful topic for him."

"Hm… He always seemed a little leery of the subject, after Will left, but I wouldn't say it's a lost cause." Morgan looks over at Reid again, and Reid catches him looking and gives him a sweet smile. When he looks back, Diana is looking at him with a soft look in her eyes. "Talk to him." she says. "If I know my boy, he'll be delighted you're even considering making such a commitment to him, regardless how he feels about marriage."

"Thank you, Diana." 

"You just take care of my Spencer, alright?"

Morgan grins. "Yes, Ma'am.

Reid finally comes back with the board, grinning and oblivious to their conversation. He sits next to Morgan on the couch, and Morgan winds an arm around Reid's middle. Diana watches them with a gleam in her eye. 

Later, when they're walking back to the car, Reid stops Morgan before he can climb inside. "Hey, uh, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" 

"I, um, it's just, my lease is up in a couple months? And I thought maybe we should talk about it?"

"You wanna move in together?" 

"If you don't, that's fine, I just thought I should bring it up-"

"Reid," Morgan stops him, putting his hands on Reid's arms. "I would love to move in together."

Reid's eyes light up. "Really?"

Morgan grins. "Yeah." 

"And, um, you can say no, but- but logically it would make the most sense to move into your house. Clooney needs a yard, and you have more space there, and- and you're attached to your house, you helped renovate it, but my apartment is just a place I can crash between cases-"

"Reid, it's okay." Morgan laughs. "Can I kiss you?" Reid shuts his mouth and nods. Morgan presses a gentle kiss to his lips, then says, "Move in with me, Spencer." Reid's smile is blinding as he nods, and Morgan pulls him in for another kiss. 

"I really love you, you know." Reid murmurs. 

"I love you too, Prettyboy." Morgan kisses him again, then pulls back and says, "Ready to head to a casino and make some money?" 

"I give us five minutes before we get banned." Reid says.

"Naw, it'll probably be more like ten." Morgan ruffles Reid's hair, then moves to get into the car. Reid huffs and fixes his hair before rounding the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also real quick hi I have a tiwtter? @cellostiel & I sometimes ramble about criminal minds, my love for Reid, and story progress. also, I'm thinking of starting a patreon? in case anyone's interested? I'll also be posting original stories to that too, if you'd like to see some of my other work.
> 
> anyways have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it's up! we're so close to the heat sexytimes, I promise!


End file.
